Forces of Nature: A Linka and Wheeler Romance
by Miss Mango
Summary: Witness the ultimate romance blossom between the powers of Fire and Wind. Will William aka Wheeler be able to win over the love of his life? Can Linka learn to trust her instincts and find happiness? Schemes, secrets, seductions and so much more...
1. Dinosaurs and Schemes

AN: Hello everyone! Wheeler and Linka were THE reason I watched Captain Planet because they are such an adorable couple...I can't say the same for the rest of the show, it was just simplistic political propaganda, but hey, whatever works! I have taken the liberty of changing Wheeler's "name" to William (the others sometimes call him "Will") because I can't imagine being involved romantically with someone and calling them by their nickname (a bad one at that too!). Plus, they have all grown up considerably in my story so...I hope everyone is ok with this! I am having a great time writing this story! Updates coming this week, promise! Enjoy and please review, I am open to suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet, its characters, themes, etc. If I did, Wheeler would have a name just like everyone else.

Chapter 1: Dinosaurs and Schemes

"Ok, who ordered popcorn?" asked William with a smile, making his way into the spacious living room hosting the other four Planeteers, an overflowing bowl of popcorn in hand.

"Over here!" came the reply from Gi, as she joyously took the bowl he was offering her. William stole a handful of popcorn before comfortably settling on his favorite reclining chair.

"I love Jurassic Park!" added Gi through a mouthful of popcorn.

"The first time I watched it, I had nightmares for a week!" exclaimed Ma-Ti, the youngest member of the group.

"What are you so afraid of? If you ever encounter one of those bad boys all you have to do is zap it with your heart ring and you guys will be friends in no time. I can see it now, having tea on the banks of the river!"

"Very funny, Will," Ma-Ti rolled his eyes as the room came alive with a chuckle.

"Speaking of zapping things," Kwame joined in, folding his hands behind his head. "Were you not using your ring to melt toy soldiers this morning?"

"Heh heh…" William blushed a little, causing Gi and Ma-Ti to burst into a hearty laugh.

"You really should not use your ring as a toy, William," interjected Linka, her words caressed by a Russian accent, as a frown appeared on her face.

"Ah, lighten up, babe," smiled William mischievously. "I just wanted to see if those soldiers could stand the heat."

Gi giggled at his bad pun and Linka sent a malicious look in her direction. Gi feigned seriousness and was relieved when Ma-Ti told everyone to hush up since the movie was starting.

Kwame, Linka, and Ma-Ti were concentrating on the movie, but when Gi stole a peek at William, his attention was focused on Linka. His expression was unreadable, his eyes blank of any emotion. Gi knew full well of the American's fondness for the Russian beauty. She examined his profile in the dim lighting of the room and was once more amazed at the change she saw in William. When they had first met, she had not thought much of William's physical appearance, perhaps because he had resembled an ordinary American teenage boy, in no way exceptionally good-looking. In his early twenties now, William was developing into quite a handsome man, if Gi could say so herself. His trademark red hair was cut shorter, his eyes were a beautiful clear blue often sparkling with vitality, and his face had acquired a nice tan from all the surfing he practiced on Hope Island. He had grown taller still and definitely more muscular. His chest and shoulders had gained a very attractive broadness, and his smile was charming enough to elicit the attention of passerby females.

He may be like my big brother, but even I can't deny that William is turning into a babe, thought Gi with a secretive smirk. Not to mention the unique personality that completed the package. William was, well, a handful. He had a joke for every situation, was rarely serious about anything, and loved having fun (sometimes at the expenses of others, since he could be quite the practical joker). His emotions were often depicted on his face, something that worked both for and against him. Out of the five Planeteers, William was probably the most genuine, open, and generous. Not to mention stubborn and direct, added Gi silently. She recalled how, on their last intervention, he had fearlessly made his way inside a burning house (against the others' desperate pleas) to save two young children trapped inside. Upon his return, Gi had not known whether to smack him upside the head for his carelessness or cry tears of relief. He had been coughing violently from the smoke as she had cared for the burn on his right bicep. William's first instincts were from the heart, always, and Gi sometimes wondered why he had not inherited the heart ring. She knew that Ma-Ti was the rightful owner of the ring and that William adequately characterized his fire ring - from his red hair to his spontaneity (much like spontaneous combustions!) - but despite his best efforts to hide it, William was very sensitive and cared deeply for people. This was true especially of a particular blonde who was sitting next to her, engrossed in the film.

Linka was Gi's best friend in the group and the Asian Planeteer was thankful that there was another female to share in this experience with her. Linka's blonde hair, jade eyes, rose-kissed pouty lips, clear complexion and generous curves proclaimed her a beauty in every sense of the word. Often, when Gi was in public with her, random men would come up to Linka and try to win her attention, much to Linka's annoyance. While Gi deemed herself boy-crazy and flirty, Linka differed considerably. There European Planeteer was much more interested in science textbooks, computer codes, and animals. Linka was often serious and analytical of things, rationalizing her way through life. Even though younger by a couple of years than William, Linka had an air of maturity about her that was as evident as the stars on a clear evening on Hope Island. Gi was amazed at how different William and Linka seemed, almost as polarized as their two native lands. Linka's introversive nature clashed with William's extroversive one, often with lively arguments between the two. Gi knew that Linka cared for William, but his direct ways and constant attention confused her bearings. She would retrieve in her shell and the fiery Planeteer would be hurt by her cold mannerism, storming off in the process and broken inside.

William noticed that Gi was staring at him intently in thought, and when his eyes moved from Linka's face to hers, she raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner. He shrugged and turned on the on screen drama, but Gi continued to be distracted. There has to be a way for those two to somehow come together and confess their love for one another, she reflected, furrowing her brows together. It tore at her heart to see William so desolate and Linka trying to hide behind a veil of indifference when they could bring so much to each other's lives. What I need is a plan, mused Gi, analyzing the bowl of popcorn in her lap as if it contained all the answers. Linka just needs to realize how much William adores her and become more comfortable with him; how hard can it be, really?

Gi smiled as new plans started to take shape in her mind. 


	2. A Couple for the Night?

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet, its characters, themes, etc. If I did, Wheeler and Linka would constantly be gettin' it ON! (especially in the Geo Cruser on long flights, hee hee!)

Chapter 2: A Couple for the Night?

Linka excused herself from the conversation she was having with a lively young man and dashed to the ladies' room in search of Gi. The four Planeteers (minus Ma-Ti, as he was not of legal age yet) had taken the opportunity to visit a new club. Linka loved to dance. Somehow, the rhythm of the music made her feel free, rejuvenated almost. The downside, of course, was the fact that men would try to buy her a drink or get her to dance, which infuriated her. She despised being viewed as an object, a play thing, something to be conquered. A feminist at heart, she disagreed with the majority of men's schemes to get her attention.

"Gi, help me, please!" Linka pleaded upon entering the washroom, where Gi was applying some lipstick.

"What's wrong?" replied Gi, turning away from the mirror. "Is Will trying to grind with you out there?"

I almost wish, thought Linka, rolling her eyes. When she fully processed that thought, she blushed a deep scarlet color and shook her head vigorously. Where had THAT come from?

"Lee's friend will not leave me alone."

"Bobby?" asked Gi. She had run into an old friend of hers, Lee, and was definitely planning to meet up with him again if things went well that night. Linka nodded helplessly and Gi almost laughed at her expression. She appreciated Linka's innocence and suspected that most men noticed this characteristic in her, intriguing them further.

"I came very close to telling him to go away, but I noticed that you might be interested in Lee, so I did not want to be rude."

"Oh, thank you, Lin! I know how aggravating you find men who force themselves on you."

"That is an understatement," snorted Linka, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I might have a solution to this problem," said Gi, thoughtfully rubbing her chin. "But you'll have to play along so that Bobby doesn't get offended by your rejection."

"I will do anything to get rid of him," replied Linka in desperation.

"Ok, come on, then!" Gi smiled, excited at this new turn of events. She was rather impressed at the quickness of her thoughts and devious way of formulating plans. Well, Linka said she would do anything after all, Gi reassured herself, dragging Linka along.

Bobby started to follow the duo as soon as he located them and Gi took the opportunity to motion for William to come over.

William, wondering what Gi was up to this time, left Kwame and made his way across the dance floor to the girls.

"…I still can't believe Lee didn't tell me he was friends with such beautiful girls," Bobby was saying, his gaze falling on Linka, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, Bobby, you," giggled Gi with a wave of her hand. "Where is Lee anyway?"

"He's at the bar getting a drink."

Gi nodded and became overjoyed when William joined the group.

"What's up, guys?" he asked casually, his hands shoved in his jeans pockets.

"Nothing, except for the fact that your girlfriend here was complaining to me in the washroom about how much she missed you. It's like you guys are joined at the hip or something."

Linka had no time to be shocked at Gi's words because her friend was pushing her right into William's arms.

"Isn't that right, Linka?" Gi asked, while sending William a telepathic message to play along. She hoped it was working.

"Y-yes, of course," Linka attempted a smile as her arms circled William's waist in a tight embrace.

William's eyes widened, his heart beat accelerating at Linka's nearness and warmth. He instantly knew that his acting skills were being summoned and, with a sense of euphoria rushing through his being, his arms linked around Linka's frame, drawing her closer.

"I was starting to get worried about you, sweetheart. I lost track of your whereabouts for a sec there," he skillfully delivered his line. Although, the word sweetheart had naturally creeped into his comment and he felt it had not been forced in the least bit.

Linka's cheeks reddened at his tone of voice and she rested her face against his chest so that the others would not take notice.

"You two are dating?" Bobby incredulously wondered aloud, disappointment and frustration animating his voice.

"Yeah, man. What can I say? It was love at first sight. Isn't that so, angel?"

Linka did not know who was eliciting the most anger from her: Bobby for being so persistent, Gi for planning this ridiculous charade, or William for being…well, William. The way he was holding her and the tantalizing smell of his skin were giving her butterflies in her stomach and she was annoyed that this should be her reaction. "Yes, darling, I simply could not resist your charm," smiled sweetly Linka, deciding to have some fun of her own.

"Ok, then," Gi cut in, sensing the sarcasm behind Linka's words. "I'm sure you two lovebirds want to go out on the dance floor and be alone. Let's go find Lee, ok, Bobby?" Bobby nodded, still examining the peculiar couple with a mixture of emotions in his eyes.

"Let's get this party started, babe," grinned William, taking Linka's hand and leading her on the crowded dance floor just as a slow song started playing. 


	3. Admirations

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet, its characters, themes, etc. If I did, Ma-Ti would have a cooler looking monkey (Suchi was kind of ugly...)

Chapter 3: Admirations

"Is he still watching us?" inquired Linka, meeting William's blue eyes, while they swayed gently to the soft music. Her body was crushed against his and their faces were inches apart, causing Linka's legs to feel less steady than normal. She was starting to seriously consider what was the matter with her when William's reply interrupted her thoughts.

"Yup, we should probably go in for a kiss just in case."

"Nice try, Yankee," said Linka, unable to keep a smile out of her voice. The absurdity of the situation was starting to interfere with her usually lucid thoughts. "Anyway, thank you for helping me out of that…situation. I did not like the idea of having to spend the entire night trying to escape that guy."

At this, William shrugged and slowly grinned. Linka wanted to hit herself for finding him attractive just then. "Hey, I'm just glad I'm not the guy you're trying to get away from, for a change."

His words were delivered in a light tone but something about them pierced her heart. She shook her head and, "William, it is not like that…" she started, her hands automatically traveling up his arms, when he winced, seemingly in pain.

"Oh, the burn… sorry," stated Linka, swiftly removing her hand from his injured upper arm.

"No worries," William reassured her with a quick smile.

"Is it still bothering you?" Linka wanted to know, mindlessly getting a little closer to him.

"Very rarely. It's fine, really."

"Sometimes you make me so mad when you pulls stunts like that one."

"Why's that, babe?"

"Why do you think?" Linka was thankful she could hide behind a question of her own. She dared not voice the fact that she would be utterly and completely devastated if something were to happen to him. On many occasions, her behavior towards William would not allude to the deep, confounding feelings she felt for him, but this did not erase the fact that she cared for him.

"Linka, it wasn't a big deal. Those kids needed me. I know I probably didn't go about it in the safest way, but my whole being compelled me to rush to them. I don't think straight when I'm in that state."

"Well, do not forget that we need you, too, William," Linka softly remarked, unaware of where her courage to say such things was coming from. "And to tell you the truth, I'm not surprised that you went back into the house. You have a very selfless nature about you that sometimes makes you disregard your own safety…just, please try to be more careful in the future."

William lifted her chin and drowned in the depths of her eyes. A faint blush had creeped along her cheeks, warming his heart. "I didn't know you cared so much," he smiled a little, and she averted her eyes from his in discomfort. "Now, how about that kiss?"

"You are impossible!" came the reply as she tried to free herself from his tight grasp around her waist. "I am trying to be serious here and you are not even listening to me!"

"Who said I wasn't being serious, as well?"

Linka gave up and, muttering something in Russian, started to walk away from him. Why does he have to be so irritating, immature, stubborn, charming…ahhh, wrong adjective there, Linka, she reflected, irritated at the confusion in her mind. Damn Yankee!

"Uh, babe, I wouldn't recommend you walking away like that. I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, remember? Unless, of course, you want Bobby to try his luck with you."

"Why me?" asked Linka defeated, her head lifted to the ceiling in search of an answer.

William stifled a laugh and took her hand, which immediately won him Linka's attention. "Because you are too damn beautiful for your own good. Now, let's go sit down and be a happy couple for our audience, shall we?"

With a vague nod, Linka followed William through a dancing crowd of people, surprised and anxious that she should be enjoying the gentle way he was holding on to her hand.

The only two seats available were, ironically, located right across from Bobby, who was nursing a tall bottle of beer. Linka and William sat down, muttering a greeting in Bobby's direction. Linka was actually comforted by William's arm casually resting across her shoulders. She wanted to be at peace and not be bothered by mindless conversation with guys like Bobby. Feeling unusually content, she sipped on the red wine she had purchased at the bar moments earlier. The warm liquid relaxed her nerves and clamed her senses as she moved closer into William's embrace.  
"Are you having a good time so far, babe?" William whispered in her ear and she nodded, her neck feeling tingly at the warm breath against her ear.

"Da."

William was about to add something when Kwame materialized and placed a glass in front of him. "I thought I'd get you a Coke, Will," the African Planeteer smiled.

"Thanks, man, but don't expect a dance with me later."

Kwame laughed and distanced himself from their table, waving.

"Silly Yankee," giggled Linka with a shake of her head. William winked at her and took a drink from his glass.

"You've got your woman out-drinking you?" came an intrusive voice from across the table. Bobby's smirk was one of mockery, gulping down more of his beer as if to prove a point. Linka noticed the tension in William's jaw muscles and bit her lip in response.

William's family had been a dysfunctional one and his father was still battling alcoholism. His wife and son had been victims of his verbal and emotional abuse, which became unbearable especially after his drinking binges. William had vowed to never willingly drink a drop of alcohol because he had seen firsthand the deep psychological turmoil it had caused his family. As a teenager, her remembered reading a study about the genetic nature of alcoholism and his fierce reaction to it. The idea of turning into the kind of person his father was frightened William beyond the confines of rationality. It was his deepest fear, his darkest nightmare, and he could not afford taking any chances. If renouncing alcohol for the rest of his life was the key to peace of mind, then so be it.

"Do not speak to my boyfriend that way," Linka was the first to voice a remark, her tone obviously less than amused. Not only had Bobby's comment been disgustingly sexist, he had also majorly insulted William for no good reason. Who the hell does he think he is, fumed silently Linka, feeling a rush of adrenaline kicking in.

William stared at her, mouth agape. The fiery nature of the girl sitting beside him was something he was quite familiar with, but it still took him off guard at times. Her assertiveness and intelligence were two of the traits about her he cherished very dearly. She most definitely had a mind of her own, as Bobby was on the verge of discovering.

"The fact that he is not drinking does not make him any less of a man than you are. And believe me, I can attest to how much of a man he is. Now, if you will excuse us, your presence is neither appreciated nor particularly wanted at the moment."

William had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at Bobby's outraged expression. Something told William that no woman had ever rejected Bobby so violently before. He could not believe Linka's boldness. That girl was forever surprising him!

"Whatever, Blondie," Bobby almost spat out, his tome venomous, as he stood up to leave. His comment struck a particular sour chord with William and his muscles tensed. No one speaks that way to my girl and gets away with it, he was thinking, becoming enraged.

"Hey…"

Linka took his hand just as William was about to stand and challenge the offender in question. She neared him and whispered soothingly, "William, just forget about him, please? He is not worth it." The pleading look in her sincere green eyes calmed him somewhat and he forced a nod. They watched Bobby walking away, a scowl on his face, and Linka exhaled in relief. "Are you ok?" she turned to William, her hand still covering his, the contact feeling incredibly right.

"Yeah, but I really wanted to beat the shit out of him for treating you with such disrespect," William passionately shared. Again, reflected Linka, he was being highly attuned to others around him without even thinking about himself. Even though Bobby had been rude to him personally, all he could seem to focus on was the unpleasant way Bobby had interacted with her. She silently valued this heartwarming characteristic in him and blushed when she labeled him 'sweet' for wanting to defend her.

"I am sure you could have done that very well, but do not worry about him. He was a big…uh, how do you say it? Pain in the spine."

"That's 'pain in the ass', babe," William corrected, unable to hide a smile. He found her confusion about well known English phrases very endearing.

"Da," agreed Linka with a nod. "Listen, William, do not pay attention to what he was saying. I happen to think that your choice to not drink is a very admirable one. It makes perfect sense that you are apprehensive about the effects of alcohol since you were forced to live with them. You are the man you are today because you trust your instincts."

For once, William was speechless about such a revelation. He simply wanted to pull Linka into a tight embrace and cover her pretty face with kisses, but knew that she would not approve of it. She would not be impressed or swayed by those kind of rash actions, even though William deemed them 'normal' in his mind. Plus, he did not want her to move her hand away from his, the contact was wonderful, and she was leaning in close enough that he could smell the faint fragrance of her shampoo…

"And thank you for wanting to defend me, even though I do not approve of violent resolutions."

Her smile gave life to one of his own. "Well, thanks for sticking up for me, too. I did enjoy your comment on attesting to my manliness."

Linka blushed as her arms circled her body in a defensive response. Oi, why had she made such a risqué statement? It could have easily been interpreted as sexual, and she did not want to give William those kinds of ideas. Although, judging by his smirk, he was already way ahead of her…

"William, you are going to make me insane one of these days!" came the exasperated exclamation, causing him to chuckle. "Now, can you please come dance with me? I love this song!" Baffled at the non-lineal nature of her thoughts, she gave up trying to understand herself or her complicated feelings for the American. As they made their way to the dance floor, Linka smiled at the fact that William's fingers were securely intertwined with her own and was glad that the dimness of the club concealed the rosy color of her cheeks.


	4. Resistance

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet, its characters, themes, etc. If I did, I would have a way nicer apartment, don't you think?

Chapter 4: Resistance

Linka suppressed a yawn when the long lines she was reading started to blur together. She crossed her slender legs underneath her and positioned the large book on the bed. She decided to read the last paragraph once more when a knock at the door of her bedroom interrupted her progress.

"Hey, what are you up to?" It was Gi, smiling at the studious girl before plopping down on the bed.

"I am trying to read this geology textbook Kwame lent me, but it is very difficult. I am having trouble understanding some of the concepts."

"Can you tear yourself away from all that excitement for a couple of minutes? I want to have a girl talk."

"Sure," replied Linka, closing the book in front of her and devoting her attention to Gi.

"So…did you have fun last night?" smiled Gi, trying to sound as casual as possible. She knew that Linka would be upset is she suspected the Asian girl of meddling between her and William. It would not be the first time that Gi had tried to play matchmaker.

"Da," nodded Linka. "I liked the club. I thought the music was very good."

"What about Bobby? I heard he almost got into a fight with Will."

"Well, Bobby would have deserved it. He was a pain in the ass," smiled Linka, pleased that she had remembered what William had taught her.

"Ok, now I know you've been hanging around William too long," giggled Gi. "Well, sorry that Bobby turned out to be such a nightmare."

"I do not see how that was your fault, or Lee's for that matter. Guys like Bobby have a little trouble with the word 'no' sometimes."

"Which is why you should be taking self defense classes," Gi pointed out matter-of-fact. "I'm sure Will can help you out with that. He could teach you a couple of moves…"

"Gi, you know how I feel about those types of things," Linka shook her head, hugging a pillow close to her body.

"Yeah, but you've got to be prepared! What if you're out somewhere alone and you get attacked by a thug?"

"You could always teach me some martial arts moves. I bet those would work nicely."

Frustration inundated Gi's senses. She could not understand why Linka would always try to distance herself from William when she seemed to have such fun in his presence. Was she afraid that she would fall (deeper?) for William if she got to know him on a more intimate level? What could possibly cause her to be afraid of a guy like William?

"Lin, that takes years and years of practice to work as well as it does in the movies. Plus, William is a lot more street smart and experienced than I am. He could probably tell you exactly what to watch out for. I know your ring provides a lot of peace of mind, but you won't always be able to blow bad guys away."

Gi joined in Linka's giggles at her choice of words. "You know what I mean," the Asian girl rolled her eyes, good humored.

Linka shrugged. "I will think abut this."

"Good, that's all I ask," Gi squeezed her hand in an affectionate manner. "Speaking of last night and Will, was it just my imagination or did I see you two hanging out together an awful lot?"

Linka blushed, stretching out her legs in front of her. Her eyes examined a very interesting spot on her quilt, hoping that adequate words would come to her defense. None did.

"Linka, it's not a crime to admit that you like the guy," Gi revealed, hiding a victorious smile. She saw a glimmer of hope in the distance for her two friends and prayed that it was not just a mirage in her eager eyes.

"Gi, of course I like him."

"I mean like like him."

Linka threw her pillow at her friend's head and Gi ducked. She did not particularly enjoy these types of confrontations between her and the rest of the Planeteers. It seemed that everyone had an opinion on her and William. Everyone except for her, for she felt so utterly confused at times she feared her brain would explode from the overload.

"I think Will would take such good care of you, Lin," Gi pressed on, her tone softening. "I see the way he looks at you, hoping and wishing that you will let him in someday."

"Gi, I do not need anyone taking care of me. I am perfectly capable of doing that myself," was Linka's stern reply, her chin held up proudly.

"Give me one good reason why you two can't at least attempt being a couple."

"How about the fact that we are as different as day and night?" offered Linka, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Haven't you ever heard of the 'opposites attract' theory?"

"In our case, it would be more like 'opposites end up killing each other'," mumbled Linka, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her eyes.

"Can you answer some questions for me, then?" asked Gi, unwilling to give up her mission. She had to convince Linka of how foolish she was behaving! It was the only way for her and William to find true happiness.

"Do you find William attractive?"

"What?" blurted out Linka, her eyes widening.

"Just answer the questions," urged Gi impatiently. "Please."

"Well…I do not know…I guess so," was Linka's vague response, her cheeks burning.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes! Gi, will you please tell me what you are trying to prove?"

"Do you generally have a good time together?" continued Gi, as if Linka had not spoken.

"Da," nodded Linka in defeat. "When he is not making stupid jokes, that is."

"Do you think he's an honest and caring person?"

"Da, he has a good heart."

"Ok, then what is the problem?" Gi struggled to keep from shouting. "Linka, there is nothing wrong with having a boyfriend. Will would be a good one at that because he cares for you deeply. And I know you feel the same way about him despite your best efforts to deny the truth."

"Gi, it is not that easy," Linka sighed, leaning her head against the bed frame. "You do not understand."

"No, I guess I don't," was Gi's dejected reply as she stood to walk towards the door. Linka hoped that Gi was not angry at her resistance. But there were so many other complicating factors, like her fear of getting emotionally and physically closer to William…

With one hand on the doorknob, Gi turned to face Linka. "Just remember that William can't wait for you forever, Linka. The day you finally make up your mind about him may come a day too late." And with that, Gi disappeared into the hallway like a shadow.

Linka rested her head on her knees, closing her eyes against the strange feelings taking place within her. Gi's words had ushered in a dull ache in her heart and she fought to remain composed. A year ago, such a revelation would have made her roll her eyes upwards, so why was it having such a peculiar effect on her now? She cared for William, she was willing to admit that, but what did that mean, exactly? That she was forced to become his girlfriend when she was not completely ready to do that just yet? Facing her fears? Allowing him inside her heart? Would William be careful with such a precious gift? Would he tease her abut being so inexperienced at love?

Shaking her head, Linka picked up the heavy textbook and placed it in her lap. She was simply not ready to deal with the answers right now.


	5. When Coral Reefs Attack!

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet, its characters, themes, etc. If I did, the Planeteers would be way more relaxed and looking to have fun (they are teenagers after all). Wheeler had the right idea...

Chapter 5: When Coral Reefs Attack!

The black and white images of an old Western movie flashed silently before William's eyes. He had muted the sound as he enjoyed guessing at the dialogue between the characters. His imagination could keep him amused for a while. At the moment, however, even though his eyes were fixed on the screen, his thoughts were miles away from his surroundings.

Linka had been avoiding him the last couple of days, not really making conversation or eye contact, and his brain was working hard to uncover a reason for it. He had not said or done anything in particular to upset her, or at least, he did not think so. In fact, the last time they had really interacted was at the club, and she had seemed to be in a very good mood then.

William sighed, watching as a sheriff chased a bandit on dusty city streets, their horses moving furiously to keep up with the action. Why are women so complicated, wondered William in aggravation. There were times when Linka smiled so prettily at him, laughed at his jokes, and looked at him in such a tender way that he felt at the top of the world, energized, and reminded of the reason he pursued her with such devotion. Other times, she ignored him as if he didn't exist, remind him how stupid he was acting, and generally disapprove of him. Linka could confuse him like no other, that was for sure! But ever since the first time he had laid eyes on her, she had exerted such power over his emotions that he had found it hard to breathe at times. She kept intriguing him until he found himself completely lost in a deep maze of longings and desires. All he wanted was a clear indication that Linka was interested in him beyond friendship. Trying to figure this out on his own was obviously not producing the desired effect, not to mention that it was killing him inside. Of course, there was the fact that Linka was shy, conservative, and detached, which sharply contrasted with his own bold personality. Maybe we're just not meant to be, reflected William, an unpleasant numbness settling in on his heart. Didn't Linka know of his feelings for her by now? He really was quite obvious about them, even though sometimes he wished he could mimic Linka's aloofness to keep from getting hurt or rejected. He was prepared to treat Linka like the princess she was, with the uttermost respect, gentleness, patience, and care if she would only allow him. He was willing to wait an eternity for her if he had to. But he needed to know that she would be his after that. It hurt too much to think that he was merely chasing the wind AN: no pun intended!.

The sound of the door opening, followed by voices, caused his eyes to avert from the TV screen. He guessed that Kwame and Ma-Ti had returned from their trip to the grocery store, since it was unlikely that Gi and Linka would be home so soon from collecting their research on algae growth on the Island. Hence, William was surprised when he heard Gi's voice coming in through the living room.

"I'll get the first-aid kit."

"What happened?" asked William, slightly alarmed when he noticed that Linka's hand was awkwardly bandaged with a piece of t-shirt. Blood stains were visible on the thin fabric.

"Linka cut her hand on a piece of coral," explained Gi, before rushing to the bathroom to retrieve the kit.

"I was being an idiot," Linka seemed to correct her friend, a sour note in her voice. Even nature is against me now, she thought, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Aww, babe, come on, it was just an accident," voiced William with a shake of the head. Linka remained reticent until Gi returned with the first-aid kit, which she handed over to William in one swift motion.

"Sorry, Linka, but I don't do very well with blood. Would you mind taking care of this, Will?" said Gi, who had to refrain from doing a happy dance at the fact that the situation would push those two in close proximity with each other.

"Not at all," replied William, opening the kit and taking out the needed items.

"I'll be in my room if you guys need me." With a comforting smile in Linka's direction, Gi left the couple alone.

In the meanwhile, William had taken Linka's injured hand to unwrap the cloth and expose her wound. Linka noticed the gentle way in which he was touching her and the look of concentration, mixed with worry, depicted on his features. When sitting this close to him, she became aware of the alluring cerulean color of his eyes, along with the soft texture of his lips. Unfortunately, her hand started to throb from the pain as if to bring her back to the present state of affairs and she heard William let out a low whistle.

"The cut looks pretty deep, babe. I didn't know coral could be so vicious," he said, carefully cleaning the blood around the gash. "This should be featured in a 'when coral reefs attack' special!"

Linka bit her lip to keep from smiling, her heart beat accelerating from William's contact with her skin. Her physiological reaction to his nearness endlessly puzzled her. She certainly did not experience the same feelings with Kwame or Ma-Ti or anyone else for that matter. What IS it about you, Yankee, wondered Linka with a small sigh.

"It cannot be worse than the mark you have on your arm. At least that will be a noble scar. Every time I will see my hand it will remind me that I was not, uh…with the ball?"

" 'On the ball', babe," William smiled a little, glancing at her quickly before returning his attention to her hand. "I doubt it will scar if we take proper care of it." A bottle of disinfectant materialized in his hand and he solemnly met Linka's eyes. "This is going to hurt, sweetheart."

"I know," Linka replied, slowly nodding her head. "Must we put it on?" She already knew the answer, of course, but for the first time in a long while, she felt a wave of raw fear running through her body. What was keeping her tears at bay was William's presence. Firstly, his company and strength comforted her. Secondly, she did not want to cry in front of him and be perceived as a scared, helpless little girl. She was aware of how illogical her reasoning seemed but she could not consciously make changes to it.

"I'm afraid so," confirmed William, a sad note in his voice. He took her good hand in his own and added, "here, you can squeeze my hand if it helps. On the count of three. Are you ready?"

Linka nodded, closing her eyes in the process and taking in a deep breath. When the torturing liquid ran along her cut, she suppressed a scream at the burning pain and her nails dug into William's hand instead. The stinging sensation was all-consuming, overwhelming her defenses, and she let out a whimper.

"I know, darling, I know," William soothed in a gentle tone. "You are being very brave." He lightly dabbed at the wound and when he felt it had been sterilized sufficiently, he picked up some clean gauze to wrap around the soft hand.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?"

Linka opened her eyes at his question and watched as he divided his attention between the bandaging job and her face. The burning sensation had left her hand to travel to her heart, where it intensified under the love in William's voice. Pure. Strong. Shining. She could not decide whether to run away as far as her legs would carry her or bury herself in his strong arms.

By the time she nodded 'yes' as a response, William had finished with the gauze, moving to replace everything back into the first-aid kit before clicking it to a close.

"Thank you, William," Linka's voice came out faintly. She felt a sense of vulnerability taking precedence over all the other emotions battling for supremacy within her being. As she had mentioned to Gi days earlier, she could indeed take care of herself. She could have easily treated her cut and do as good a job as William had done. But would she have wanted to be alone through this incident? No, absolutely not, because William had made it so damn easy for her to sit back and let him take full control of the situation. Funny how he could irritate her like no other and still be able to soothe her nerves when necessary. Linka realized that she fully trusted the redhead, and not only that, a deeper emotion was starting to emerge, one that she could not properly define.

"Hey, don't mention it. The scientific community wouldn't have looked on me too kindly if I had let anything happen to its most promising member."

Linka did not smile or move but continued to examine the carpet with a vacant look in her eyes. She felt numb, yet so fragile at the same time she feared she would shatter in a million pieces.

"Linka, come here, baby," William voiced in his softest tone, drawing her body into his open arms. Slowly, Linka settled into his comforting embrace, burying her face in the hollow of his neck. Her arms tightened around his waist and she instantly felt safe, placated. His warmth, his solid body acted as glue for her torn heart and the hollow feeling in her stomach vanished little by little. Her thoughts ceased their attack and she felt at peace, strangely at home, in William's arms.

William rubbed her back in soothing motions, pulling her closer still. She could really frighten him sometimes when her eyes became animated with a fear of tears and unspoken pain, which he was able to pick up like a radar. Linka was so skilled at portraying the image of a strong, unwavering woman, but he knew that behind that mask was really a girl who was unsure of herself, wanting to be protected, loved. He could only guess at how exhausting this interplay was to balance.

"It's all right, darling," William whispered in her ear, enjoying Linka's relaxed state despite their physical closeness. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I am ok," she replied, inhaling slowly to calm her drumming heart. "Just…can you stay with me like this for a little bit longer, William?"

At her tone of voice, William felt reality and his dreams blur together, as ecstasy nestled into every corner of his heart. "I would gladly stay like this with you forever if you'd let me, Linka."


	6. Breakfast is Served

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet, its characters, themes, etc. If I did, mullets would be outlawed (cough Captain Planet cough).

Chapter 6: Breakfast is Served

Linka woke to the smell of licorice tea and decided she was probably dreaming as she turned on her back with a groan. Heavy raindrops were beating on her windows as if begging to be let inside. She pulled the covers up to her chin, attempting to fall asleep once again, when she detected the unmistakable scent of oranges. Thinking that her dreams were unusually vivid that morning, she blinked her eyes open and yawned. Her head turned just as William was about to place a tray on her desk. As if sensing her eyes on him, he turned and their glances met. He smiled widely at her, seeming glad that she was awake.

Linka let her eyes unhurriedly run over him, feeling slightly more confident in the cocoon of blankets enveloping her body. His hair was damp and messy as if he had stepped out of the shower moments earlier; a casual vintage t-shirt, which enhanced his broad shoulders and sculpted arms, was paired with slightly baggy jeans; and a handmade seashell necklace (courtesy of Gi) completed his ensemble. William resembled a Californian surfer at the moment, which was ironic because he was actually from New York, one of the coldest American states. However, Linka did not mind because he looked quite sexy and appeared very comfortable in his skin. She scolded herself for dwelling on such foolish thoughts and sat up in bed with another yawn.

"Good morning, babe," offered brightly William, moving to place a full tray in front of her before taking a seat on her bed.

"Good morning to you, too. Wow, William, are you trying to feed a small army?" Linka looked at the carefully cut fruit, bagel, blueberry muffin, steaming tea, toast with peanut butter (another one of her favorites), cereal, and crispy bacon strips. Everything looked delicious and she took a quick sip of the tea, impressed that he had remember her most favorite flavor.

William chuckled and shrugged. "Well, you barely touched your dinner last night so I thought you might be hungry this morning. I gotta take care of my favorite Russian girl, now, don't I?"

The way he was looking at her caused her to blush and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. A strand of blonde hair fell across her face and William slowly moved his hand to tuck it behind her ear.

"You should wear your hair down more often," he smiled, letting his fingers trace the delicate line of her jaw. Linka looked down at her tea, biting her lip against the warm shiver running down her spine. His touch had the ability to transport her elsewhere, to a completely different world than the one she was accustomed to. What is he doing to me, wondered Linka, worried and electrified at the same time. She picked up a piece of apple to distract herself and to indicate that she did not want to reply to his comment. She was a volcano of emotions threatening to erupt in a way she was not ready to face yet.

"How's your hand?" William switched gears when he picked up on her uneasiness. He recognized that Linka did not know what to make of his affectionate gestures, especially intimates ones like caresses or embraces, but he really could not help himself. She looked so pretty first thing in the morning, like a tender rose bud opening under warm sun rays. The desire to touch her was stronger than any residual trace of his common sense. Besides, her silence was not necessary a bad sign, William reminded himself. A couple of years ago, she would have slapped his hand away and ordered him to quit acting like an idiot. He was definitely winning ground in the ever-consuming battle for Linka's heart. 

"It is not hurting, so… fine, I guess," Linka smiled a little, glancing down at the bandaged hand.

"Good to hear. We'll have to replace the gauze today and make sure it's ok."

Linka nodded absent-mindedly and took a bite of the toast, enjoying the distinctive texture of the peanut butter in her mouth. "I cannot believe I was deprived of peanut butter when I was growing up in Russia," she pouted adorably, causing William to laugh.

"That should be a national crime. It's just wrong."

Linka smiled and, remembering her manners, offered him a bite, to which he shook his head.

"I've already eaten. Plus," he patted his stomach for emphasis, "I gotta watch my figure."

Linka rolled her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with your figure."

"Well, then, I gotta work hard to keep it in its current hot state."

"I like you better when you are not being so arrogant," she chided him, briefly meeting his eyes. 

William felt he was betraying a part of himself by enjoying the way in which Linka kept his ego in check. She was not afraid to stand up to him and his moods and this strangely put his mind at ease. "Tell me more about the part where you like me," he replied in his most seductive tone, leaning in towards her.

"William…" warned Linka, knowing that her tone of voice had lost the sharp edge of times ago. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to give in to his advances, lose herself in his eyes, relish his touch and…

No, the more rational part of her silently screamed as she got out of bed, away from the hypnotic aura of his eyes. "It was very thoughtful of you to make me breakfast. I promise I will finish it later, but now I have to go shower."

William imitated her actions and was swiftly by her side, taking her arm so that she was forced to face him. Her green eyes were wide with surprise and her lips slightly parted as she examined him. She was the most lovely sight he had ever witnessed and her beauty was torturing him in the most wicked of ways. He wished he could kiss that spirit of stubbornness out of her and help her to realize that she did not need to fight her feelings with such ardor. That energy could certainly be put to better use…

"No thank you kiss?" William challenged, his eyes falling on her shapely mouth as if to emphasize his words. His touch on her bare arm and the desire in his tone caused Linka's heart to beat faster, excitement and fear leading her other reactions. She swallowed a knot of anxiety in her throat and, lifting her face to his, placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She voiced a hushed, sincere "thank you" before decidedly making her way out of the room.

Oh, William, you really have picked the wrong girl to fall for, was her sad inward reflection. It would never work between them, there were too many obstacles in their path. Linka concluded that friendship was the least complicated and safest route to take at the moment, ignoring the rebellious racket her heart was producing in her ribcage. She could not afford to follow the desires of her weak heart. 

(AN: I grew up in a very small European town and I had no idea that peanut butter even existed until I moved to North America, so I am not making that part up! And, yes, there is such a thing as licorice tea and it is yummylicious! Updates coming soon! There is going to be a major fight that will tear our favorite couple apart…will they be able to patch things up or will William give up pursuing Linka for good? Read on and review!) 


	7. Sparks

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet, its characters, themes, etc. If I did, the real villains would be the big corporations that destroy and pollute our planet everyday. (I say, unleash Ma-Ti's monkey on them!) 

Chapter 7: Sparks

Linka lowered herself in the bathtub and closed her eyes, the warm bubbles caressing her skin. She had hoped the bath would help her relax; instead, she found herself dwelling on the same thoughts that had consumed her mind for most of the day. That morning, the Planeteers had attended a very important conference concerning renewable energy sources and discoveries being made in the field. Linka and Kwame had been responsible for taking notes on the seminars and various activities, so Linka was overjoyed when some of the speakers invited them for lunch to further discuss matters. Kwame had asked her to review the notes on his laptop as they were waiting for their meal, and Linka was engrossed in this activity when the sound of laughter coming from the end of the table caught her attention. Dawn Diaz, one of the speakers, seemed to be enjoying the conversation she was sharing with William, her hand resting on his arm as she flirtatiously smiled at the redhead. Linka frowned, highly doubting they were discussing the benefits of solar power.

Ma-Ti had whispered "she's hot!" as soon as Dawn had stepped on stage and William had nodded his head in agreement. Annoyed, Linka had tried to concentrate on the doctoral thesis Dawn was sharing, for which she received a thunderous round of applause at the end of her presentation. However, Linka found herself appraising the speaker more than the speech, something that surprised her. Dawn was probably a couple of years older than William, with pretty brown eyes and dark wavy hair. A short black skirt and matching jacket complemented her long legs and busty figure. She had a playful smile and spoke in a decisive, sultry tone of voice. She seemed quite taken by William, although Linka resented William more for fawning over her like some high school student.

Linka had tried to enjoy lunch and the stimulating conversations around her, but she could not take her eyes off William and Dawn, wishing she could hear what they were discussing. Linka was upset that he should be devoting so much attention to Dawn and that she should be receiving it so warmly in return. The Russian girl didn't understand what those two could possibly have in common, given that most of Dawn's presentation had probably been too difficult for William to fully comprehend. He was probably too busy gawking over her figure, thought Linka bitterly. She had watched helplessly, her heart beating a little more rapidly, as Dawn had handed him what looked like a business card before leaving. Disappointment in him, in herself, inundated her senses. Linka had always thought that she was stronger than the attraction she felt for him, but today had proven her wrong. How could she allow herself to become so weak, miserable, and jealous? Where had her self control fled to? She had been wrong to open up to William, to fall for his charms…she was nothing more to him than a 'Dawn', a pretty girl he wished to conquer to satisfy his ego. All along, she had suspected that the feelings she was starting to develop for him would bring her nothing but heartache, and her instincts had been right.

A headache starting to form, she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She felt like screaming, crying, and pouting all at the same time. There was no way that she was going to let William destroy her sanity every time he felt like chasing after anything with a skirt. Linka took a deep breath to calm her raging emotions. She needed to stop hurting, stop wishing, stop feeling all together… she despised losing control of her emotions in such a foolish manner. She silently examined her reflection in the mirror, promising herself freedom from the demons of love.

Zombie-like, Linka realized it was her turn to cook dinner that night, which meant that it was William's turn to do various chores around the house, like vacuuming and cleaning the bathroom. Of course, William was playing video games with Ma-Ti, and his irresponsibility irritated her more than ever on that particular evening. Was he ever going to grow up and behave like the adult he physically was? Linka advanced into the living room, her arms crossed over her chest and her mood worsening as she caught a glimpse of William, laughing with Ma-Ti in the most carefree of ways.

"So it IS true that Americans totally suck at soccer," Ma-Ti was grinning, as he skillfully maneuvered the virtual players past William's defense.

"Whatever! I am only behind by one goal and that's because I've been taking it easy on you," William smartly remarked, leaning forward and furiously working his video game control.

"William, have you cleaned the bathroom yet?" interjected Linka, stepping closer to the dueling duo.

"Ma-Ti, what the hell? Get out of there!" William said, frowning at his players. Ma-Ti was going in for another goal and William hated losing!

"Are you listening to me, Yankee?" asked Linka impatiently, displeased that he seemed to be ignoring her. "It is time to do your chores, now!"

"Linka, hold your horses, will you? Did you see that action, Ma-Ti? You're going down, buddy!"

"Ah, crap!" Ma-Ti cursed as William attempted a carefully planned shot.

Frustrated, Linka took the control from William's hands, ending the game in the process as she accidentally hit one of the buttons.

"What is your problem?" William voiced unkindly, looking up at Linka and meeting her eyes.  
"I bet you would pay more attention to what I was saying if I was wearing a short skirt and had breast implants!"

Her icy tone of voice shocked William and he stood up to face her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. I cannot believe how unprofessional you acted today with Dawn. It was disgusting, the way you were all over her." Linka could not stop the words from tumbling out and felt a little better when they were out in the open. She did not care if she was offending him; after all, he was causing her more grief than he would ever realize. Besides, she was stating the truth and he needed to hear it.

"For your information, she was the one who came on to me, going as far as giving me her number. You barely spoke to her so how can you judge her? She was cool, in my opinion."

"Oh, please," replied Linka, even more bothered by his words. He was taking the side of someone he barely knew, when he had known HER for ages. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

"You're just jealous because Dawn knows what she wants and is confident enough to go after it." William was having trouble keeping his emotions in check. He was irritated with Linka, her accusations, her indifference. She seemed to enjoy shattering his heart as if it were nothing but an old mirror. He was suddenly tired of being so patient with her.

"I am not jealous of that tramp!" stated furiously Linka, her eyes flashing. Sure, Dawn possessed the boldness and sensuality she herself lacked, but how dare William bring this to her attention! How insolent of him! "I only want you to realize that you are representing all of us when we are out there working. You are simply embarrassing us and tainting our image when you act like such an idiot. Just smarten up for a change!"

"Guys, come one," Ma-Ti cut in, dividing his attention between the pair. The tension was getting to dangerous levels and he could see William's hands ball up into tight fists at his sides.

"Linka, I am so sick of this bullshit! Quit acting like my mother, you're not even my girlfriend."

"Nor would I ever want to be!" Linka shouted, regretting her words as soon as she saw the wounded look in William's eyes. A thick silence fell over the room, as her heartbeat echoed madly in her ears. With a final heartbroken glance in her direction, William stormed out of the room into the warm night.

A trembling hand over her mouth, Linka slowly shook her head, feeling utterly void and guilty. The look on his face had shattered pieces of her soul she had not thought existed.

"Linka…" Ma-Ti voiced softly, looking at her as if he did not know what else to add. Linka fought the urge to run after William. She knew that he needed time to calm down but also that she did not have the courage to face him. It would be like facing the part of herself she had tried to fight for so long, in vain. Silently, she made her way to her room and collapsed on her bed, devoid of all energy. Hugging her favorite teddy bear to her chest, she closed her eyes and wished for the ability to journey back in time, before she had forced William to reconsider his feelings for her.

(AN: What did you think? I'm getting excited at this turn of events! I love writing!A big shout out to Karine (thank you for your enthusiasm!) and spinner83 (thanks for my very first review, it was awesome!). I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
No fear, plenty of fluffy stuff is in the works!)


	8. In Writing

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet, its characters, themes, etc. If I did, there would be two additional Planeteers: one from Australia and one from Antarctica (more drama, oh yeah!). It appears that the producers need geography lessons… ;)

* * *

Chapter 8: In Writing

"I can't stand it anymore. We have to talk to those two," Gi, ever-determined, shared on a lazy summer afternoon. She was sitting on her bed with Ma-Ti by her side and Kwame facing them on a chair.

"Gi, maybe we should not interfere," Kwame replied, moving to switch on the small fan on the nightstand. "They are old enough to resolve their own issues."

"Yeah, they are really resolving tons by avoiding each other like the plague," Gi rolled her eyes, sarcasm saturating her words. "It feels like we're in the middle of the Cold War!"

"I don't understand how they can love each other so much and still be able to bring so much pain to one another," Ma-Ti sighed, playing with his ring.

Gi nodded. "Who knew that love could be so complicated?"

"Have you spoken to Linka?" asked Kwame, looking in her direction.

"She does not want to talk about what happened."

"I don't blame her, it was pretty intense," said Ma-Ti, resting his head on Gi's pillow.

"I should talk to Will," proposed Gi. "I've never seen him hold such a grudge before, it's not like him. Maybe if he made the first move, Linka would open up to him."

"Maybe they just want different things," offered Kwame, a thoughtful look on his face.

Ma-Ti shook his head and glanced up at the ceiling. "They both want to be with each other, they just don't know how."

"I totally agree with Ma-Ti," remarked Gi, newly surprised at Ma-Ti's affinity for emotional matters. His bright and sensitive nature both warmed her heart and filled her with pride. "We all know how William feels about Linka and even though Linka is not that obvious about it, she is totally into him, too. I think she's just scared about the future and where it may lead."

"They would make such a perfect couple, too. It's such a shame," said Ma-Ti with a hint of sadness.

"That does it! I will not rest until that pyromaniac and beauty queen are an item. And there better be some kissing action between those two!"

Ma-Ti and Kwame chuckled at Gi's feisty nature and watched as the Asian girl strolled out of the room, confident and determined in her mission.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," mused Kwame, getting up from the chair.

"Gotta love our little mermaid," smiled Ma-Ti in return. "Let's hope she can get those two talking to each other before we all end up going insane. Who says the Planeteers never have any drama?"

Her knock on William's door went unheard, and Gi quietly marched into his room, softly closing the door behind her. She smiled a little at the American's messy nature as she appraised the room. Articles of clothing were thrown about everywhere, magazines and CDs covered the floor in small heaps, and his desk was cluttered with papers and Coke cans. She approached his large bed, which was in a similar condition as the rest of the room. His acoustic guitar was drowned in a sea of handwritten pages. Songs, Gi guessed as she took a closer look at them. Curiously, she picked up one of them, her eyes swiftly scanning the contents before she heard the sound of his bathroom door opening. Automatically, Gi did the first thing that came to her mind and shoved the paper in her pocket. William would be upset at her snooping, and it would not be wise to worsen his frame of mind.

"Hey," he voiced, stepping into the room without his usual smile.

"Hey, Will! I knocked but there was no answer. I just needed to get… uh, that report I gave you yesterday, yeah. I need to make some changes to it." She smiled nervously and hoped he would not pick up on her lies.

"I put it on your desk this morning," William replied, moving past her to sit on his bed. He adjusted the guitar on his lap and gently strummed the chords, seeming lost in thought.

"Oh, I guess I should have looked there first," Gi replied with a sheepish grin. She cleared a spot on the bed and sat down. "I was hoping you'd come out surfing with me this morning."

William shrugged and continued to play his guitar. It was taking all his strength to ignore Linka and pretend that she had no power over him. He had never felt so broken and helpless before… perhaps because he had never wanted something so incredibly bad as he wanted Linka's love. He never had it, and he never would. The built-up frustration and fury inside of him were doing strange things to his sanity, and he felt like punching a hole in the wall to reflect the one in his soul.

"William, just talk to her," encouraged Gi, patiently. The depressed look on his face was a very bad fit with his usually bubbly personality. It was as unnatural as snow in the summer months.

William's head shot up as he replied, "and tell her what? Listen, I'm really not in the mood for this right now."

"She's pretty miserable, too. You don't think she cares about you? You guys just need to discuss things in a civil manner and be honest with one another."

William sighed, examining his hands in the process. "Gi, I can't keep doing this to myself. Do you have any idea how painful it is to be shut down every single time? I know that you want to see a happy ending here, but there really can't be one."

"Will…"

"Gi, please," William looked up at her, a very serious expression on his features. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, ok? I just want to be left alone."

She nodded a little and silently made her way out of his room, anguish inundating her senses. She leaned against his closer door and sighed. She was quickly running out of ideas. If only they weren't so stubborn…

Her hands found the insides of her pockets, coming into contact with the piece of paper she had taken from William's room. Taking it out, Gi smoothed it over and examined it closely. She was immediately saddened by what she read, and she blinked to keep the tears in her brown eyes from flowing out. A strange new hope settled in her heart and Gi realized that, perhaps, all was not lost yet.

Linka balanced the heavy basket in her arms and sighed when, walking past William's room, she saw that he had placed his laundry outside his door for her. Point taken. He was really going out of his way to avoid her, something that was new to Linka. She should be glad that she no longer had to deal with his attention and silliness; on the contrary, she missed him in a way that both alarmed and troubled her. Things were just not the same without him and she wished she could work up the courage to tell him so.

"Hey, Linka, can you do me a favor?" She looked up from her silent reverie to find Gi smiling up at her. "Can you make sure you wash my pink hoodie? I forgot to put it in my pile but it should be on my chair."

"No problem, Gi," replied Linka, suddenly feeling emotionally exhausted, and wondering if things would ever get back to normal (whatever that was) between her and William.

"Thanks, girl. I'm off to start dinner." Gi waved as she made her way down the corridor.

Upon entering Gi's room, Linka detected the hoodie folded across the chair and she placed the basket on the bed before retrieving it. A piece of paper swirled out onto the floor and Linka bent down to pick it up. It was filled with guitar chords and what appeared to be William's handwriting. Intrigued, she read over it carefully, her heartbeat racing a little bit faster with each line.

_Why am I lonely _

_You're sitting right here _

_Why am I talking_

_It's like I'm talking to the air _

_What am I looking for _

_That just isn't there _

_Why am I angry _

_How'd it get so bad _

_And why am I missing _

_What we never really had _

_Why don't you love me _

_The way I love you _

_Why don't you feel things _

_As deep as I do _

_We've got a fundamental difference _

_In matters of emotion _

_But I need to feel you need me _

_Like a river needs an ocean _

_Baby why don't you love me _

_Who am I kidding baby _

_It wasn't meant to be _

_But you wanted a believer _

_And I needed to believe _

_For every wall you built around you _

_I learned a brand new way to climb _

_And if I could've been your angel _

_I would've found a way to fly _

_Why don't you love me _

_The way I love you _

_Why don't you feel things _

_As deep as I do _

_We've got a fundamental difference _

_In matters of emotion _

_But I need to feel you need me _

_Like a river needs an ocean _

_Baby why don't you love me _

_I don't understand you _

_What's it take to make you cry _

_And if leaving you don't break you _

_Then baby what's it matter why _

_Why don't you love me _

_The way I love you _

_Why don't you feel things _

_As deep as I do _

_We've got a fundamental difference _

_In matters of emotion _

_But I need to feel you need me _

_Like a river needs an ocean _

_Baby why don't you love me_

The sheet of paper fell from Linka's hands to land on the floor once again. Overwhelmed, she slowly took a seat on the bed as numerous thoughts took turns coloring her emotions.

* * *

AN: The song "Why Don't You Love Me" is by the beautiful and talented Amanda Marshall, as it appears on her album "Tuesday's Child".  
Every time I listen to this song now I feel like crying! 

Thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are my motivation for making the story as good and interesting as possible (many hugs to all the amazing readers out there!). Stay tuned…


	9. Moonlight Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet, its characters, themes, etc. If I did, I'd be smart enough to know that there would be great profit in producing one final CP DVD, where all the loose ends are tied up. We'd get a clear look into the lives of the Planeteers and their future, with Linka and Wheeler FINALLY getting together (no ambiguity, damn it!). I need closure, people! They could have a wedding finale… that would be incredibly SWEET! Oh, well, I guess I'll have to use my imagination…yet _again_ (grumble, grumble)… 

AN: Just a friendly reminder that this story is rated T for a reason (namely, this chapter!). If you're not a fan of sensuous/suggestive material, please do not read further. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 9: Moonlight Rendez-vous

Linka threw the bed covers off her body, giving up on sleep all together. The night waswarmer than usual and her thoughts were taking over her other brain activities. She slipped out of her room to get a glass of water and looked up when she heard the sound of the sliding doors opening. William was sneaking out, clad in a t-shirt and swimming trunks, a beach towel in hand.

Linka watched his disappearing figure and sighed, drumming her fingers against the smooth granite of the kitchen counter. She desperately wanted to ask him about the song he had written…for her? She was having trouble believing he felt such deep emotions for her. Lust, yes. Affection, possibly. But love? Admitting that she was no expert in the romance field, she wondered why feelings had to be so complex. Rational thoughts were so much easier to deal with, to sort out. At least she was used to solid facts and figures, instead of this intricate web of hunches and funny feelings that seemed to be haunting her lately. No matter her confusion, Linka needed to speak to William, if anything, to make sure he was ok. She was starting to worry over his erratic behavior. He was actually acting serious for once, which for William, was a clear indication that something was wrong. She tried to reassure herself that her concern was something that any friend would feel for another friend, it did not necessarily mean that she viewed him as anything more…

Reaching to braid her hair, Linka leisurely walked to her room to change into her two-piece bathing suit. There was no use trying to go back to sleep now, since that damn Yankee, everything about him in fact, was clearly instilled in her brain; worse yet, into the depths of her heart.

The air was pleasantly warm against her skin as she made her way down the familiar path to the beach. The sky was clear and numerous stars were shining alongside a full, silver moon. Palm trees were swaying in the breeze as if dancing to a silent melody. The peaceful surroundings lulled Linka's senses and she felt slightly more confident about facing William. When the beach came into full view, she immediately detected the scent of saline water, the sound of the waves rhythmic as they majestically crashed on the shore. She walked on, the sand feeling like cool satin, until she reached a more secluded part of the beach, surrounded by rocks. This, she knew, was William's favorite place on the Island. Skillfully, she climbed the length of the rocks, thankful that they were fairly easy to walk on as they were more or less flat. Linka placed her towel beside her as she sat down on the edge, legs dangling in the water, enjoying the refreshing feel of the waves against her skin. Scanning the dark waters, she spotted William swimming, his back turned to her. She let her legs make circles in the water as she waited for his return, feeling foolish and fluttered all the while and not knowing why.

William had stopped swimming and was looking in her direction, seemingly considering whether to head back or not. When he did, he took his time as if he needed to collect his thoughts in the process. Linka was silently examining the moon reflected in the ocean waters when William finally reached the rocks. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Hi," she was the first to break the still silence of the night. She watched as droplets of water cascaded from his hair to his face, caressing his strong features. He was hanging on to the side of a rock, resting his chin against closed fists. Linka would have blushed at the sight of his well-defined naked torso if not for the fact that by living on a tropical island, they constantly saw each other only half-clothed. Still, she had to admit that she was enjoying the view in front of her. William was no longer an awkward boy; he had grown into a desirable man right before her very eyes.

"Hi," William voiced back, looking up at her unsurely. Was it only minutes earlier that he had felt depressed, cross, lonely, and confused? Those feeling evaporated in Linka's presence, replaced only by a dull ache her beauty conveyed. Linka was naturally gorgeous; she needed neither makeup nor fancy hairstyles to complement her features. Despite everything, hers was a type of beauty that beckoned without intimidating. Half the time she was not aware of the many glances her presence elicited. She seemed even more alluring in the glowing moonlight, wisps of hair having escaped her braid to frame her face, the cut of her bathing suit doing nothing to calm his overactive hormones.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" inquired Linka softly, distracting him from his thoughts, which was probably best considering their nature.

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged in his usual manner. "You?"

"Same reason."

Silence ensued and Linka sighed, not liking the awkwardness in their interaction. Things were usually not this bad between them…

"So… is this a truce?"

"Linka, what happened was more than just one of our usual fights," William stated what she had known all along. "It isn't something we can just move on from and forget."

"Look, I did not mean what I said that night," she voiced, and William knew this was her way of apologizing. Linka was constantly battling a consuming sense of pride and things like admitting her wrongs did not come easily for her.

"You seemed very convinced at the time," he stated, slightly surprising her in the process. She had not thought her words would leave such a lasting impact on him. It had not been the first time she had been less than pleasant with him after all…

"I was angry, you know that."

"Why were you so upset about Dawn if you said yourself that you don't want to be my girlfriend?" William's heart was beating rapidly as he confronted the woman he loved for the first time. He could tell she was not comfortable by the way she was fidgeting with her fingers and avoiding his glance, but he had to know the truth, once and for all.

"I just… she is not your type, that is all." Linka could not believe where the conversation was leading. She was possessed by a feeling of defensiveness, as if she were censoring the real truth of the matter, which was that she did not want William to be with another woman. She was caught up in jealousy, plain and simple.

"Why, is she too intellectually advanced for 'an idiot' like me?" His tone was angry, as he recalled every word she had pierced him with that night. His frustration was stemming largely from the fact that he could not tell her how he really felt about her and kiss her senseless. The possibility of rejection was looming over him, seeming all too real; it was making him insane and bringing out his worst nature.

Linka shook her head vehemently and swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth. She closed her eyes and voiced above a whisper, "please, do not make this harder for me than it already is. I am not good at these things." She took a deep breath to calm the wild beating in her chest, which was echoing loudly in her ears. When she had his full attention, she continued in a hushed manner. "I was six years old when my mother died. Do you know what my father did when he saw me crying at her funeral? He took me by the shoulders, looked me in the eyes and said: 'wipe those tears, we do not cry in this family. People will take advantage of you if you go through life looking so vulnerable. Such a silly display of emotions is for the weak and I will not have my daughter embarrassing me in front of the entire town.' Growing up with him, sometimes I would hide in my room and cry when something bad had happened at school, feeling guilty and angry at myself all the while. I felt like I was letting my father down for allowing things to affect me so much. He was a very tough, no-nonsense type of man, and I guess he had to be working in that coal mine twelve hours a day. It was something of a survival mechanism. I know he loved me in his own way, but I do not remember him ever saying the words out loud. When he died the year before I became a Planeteer, I did not shed a single tear at his funeral because I knew that was the way he would have wanted it."

When she examined his eyes, she noticed that his expression had softened. He took her hands, gently inviting her in the water. Linka silently complied and once they were facing each other, William sighed a little before saying, "sometimes I get so caught up in everything that I forget the very different places you and I come from. Linka, I respect everything you've been through and I would never try to change you in any way, you know that. I just get upset when I feel that you don't trust me or that you don't want to be with me."

Linka wished that she could dive all the way to the bottom of the ocean, away from his eyes, and suppress all the emotions rushing through her being. It felt strange being so open, exposing pieces of her soul she had carefully guarded for so long.

"William, I…" she met his glance, feeling weak and not knowing which words to use. "I am afraid."

_Afraid?_ wondered William, puzzled. She could not possibly believe that he would harm her in any way…on the contrary, he was ready to simply kill anyone that threatened her well being! He wanted to protect her with his very life, knowing that he would gladly choose death before letting anything happen to her.

"What are you afraid _of_, darling?" came the gentle question, his palm cupping the side of her face as he moved closer to her.

She cherished the feel of his warm touch for a few moments before responding, "I am terrified of all these changes that are taking place, especially what is happening inside me. I have never felt so confused and strange before. I cannot seem to make any sense of it. I hate feeling the way I did when I saw you together with Dawn."

"Babe, listen to me," said William, raising her face so that he could lock eyes with her. Depicted in her emerald eyes were reflections of what she had been describing moments earlier. "I'll admit that I was flattered by Dawn's attentions, but she was the one that came over and forced me to sit by her side. She kept touching my arm and laughing at everything I said. I mean, I know I'm funny, but I'm not _that_ funny. The entire time, I just wanted to ditch her and come sit with you instead, but you seemed busy and I didn't want to offend Dawn, since they had all been kind enough to invite us to lunch. And a small part of me enjoyed seeing you jealous. I don't know, I guess... things like that give me hope about the future, about _us_."

"Really?" she asked, sounding more relieved than she would have liked to appear. Apparently, keeping secrets that night was proving to be impossible. Perhaps it was the moonlight, or the fact that William was dangerously close to her, clouding her defenses like never before.

"Really," he confirmed with a sincere smile. "You can't think I'd choose her over you. She'd probably end up putting me in a coma with her boring lectures."

Linka laughed at this and lightly slapped his arm. "I am strangely glad to hear you say that. I was a little apprehensive about having to compete with her…" she abruptly stopped herself when she saw the amused look in his eyes. She bit her lip to keep more revelations from carelessly flowing out.

William wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her body closer to his in a cautious manner, as if not to alarm her. Her soft curves were a perfect fit for his hard body, just as he had always imagined, and his glance fell on the delicate contours of her mouth as she earnestly looked up at him.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to compete with anyone for my attention. You've always had it, since day one. No other woman is comparable to you, babe." He let his hand caress her cheek, her skin feeling velvety to the touch, as his face neared hers. Mesmerizing eyes were drawing him in, far beyond the shadow of any doubt. He had dreamed about holding her in his arms like this for countless night, endless years it had seemed. Still, he was less than prepared to deal with the wondrous reality of it.

"Give me the chance to make you happy, Linka. There is nothing else I want more," he added, his lips mere inches from hers. Linka felt her body going weak from his nearness, her head dizzy, the sound of her heart blocking out the surroundings as if nothing else existed outside of William. When his lips gently moved against hers, her arms circled his neck as if afraid she would drown not only in the vast ocean surrounding them, but also in the one of her emotions. The kiss was brief, and Linka was shocked that she should feel disappointed. An unexplainable, strange yearning rushed over her being, something that only a very different type of kiss would be able to satisfy. She looked up at William with a mixture of curiosity and shyness, enjoying his proximity and the way he was examining her face.

"Babe, I will no longer be thinking rationally in a matter of seconds, so please tell me now if you want me to stop."

The conflicting emotions on his handsome face suddenly warmed her heart and she smiled a little that he should be so concerned about her comfort, her consent. Blushing prettily, she shook her head no, her senses fully alive with adrenaline. Funny that William had mentioned thinking in a rational manner, because she had failed to do so ever since stepping out into that starlit night. And for the first time, it was fine.

The second kiss was demanding her immediate attention, its momentum causing Linka to feel like snow in the sunlight. The feel of his mouth on hers was intoxicating, captivating her senses in a new, exciting way. The kiss was still gentle but with added passion and a deeper sense of urgency now. Understanding very little of her intense reaction, Linka felt herself being pressed closer to his body, as if William was trying to fuse the two into a single entity. Instinctively, her hands moved through his hair, wanting to bring him closer still, before traveling to his shoulders and chest. She had no idea what her innocent exploration was doing to William, but he was becoming very aware of it as he suppressed a moan, while summoning up every last trace of self-control in his being. Linka tasted better than anything he had ever tried before, and he instantly became addicted to the honey flavor of her lips. Just as he was about to venture inside her mouth and deepen the kiss, he felt Linka pulling slightly away, catching her breath in the process. Her eyes slowly opened andWilliam's heart pounded with approval at the beauty in his arms.

"I think I now understand why fire is your element," Linka disclosed with a small smile, her body and soul as if being consumed by persistent flames as she rested her head on his shoulder, arms securely locked around his neck.

"Care to elaborate?" William teased in her ear before placing a light kiss on her cheek. He felt Linka shaking her head against his chest, causing him to chuckle. "Fair enough." Content, he sighed and mindlessly started caressing her back. _Maybe I'm dreaming_, he thought, breathing in the familiar scent of flowers and vanilla in her hair. There was no other way to explain the whirlwind of pleasant emotions being unleashed within him. Even the setting was perfect…

"This is by far the best night of my life," he said with a genuine smile, and she detected the steady beating of his heart inside his chest. She moved a little to look up at him and noticed that his eyes had turned a more intense shade of blue.

"Can you do something for me?" Linka asked softly, biting her lower lip unsurely.

"Anything," was the sincere response he provided, his tone of voice immediately reassuring her.

"Promise that we will not move too fast? I… need time to get used to everything." Her eyes were cast downward as she spoke and the vulnerability in her voice stirred up his tenderness. William newly lifted her chin so that she would look at him and understand in the process that she could meet his eyes without ever being afraid of his reaction.

"Linka, babe, of course. I would never force you to do anything you wouldn't be comfortable doing. I've waited all this time for you and I have no intention of rushing you now."

She smiled and nodded a little at his response. He really was more sweet and considerate than he let other people perceive. Somehow, he was not afraid of letting _her_ catch glimpses of the real William, proving how comfortable he was in her presence.

"And if I were to lose control once in a while, I give you full permission to use your ring on me," he joked good humored, making her giggle.

"William, I am not going to unleash a tornado on you, so you better behave. "

"It's because you'd be so caught up in my charm, right?" He pulled her closer in one swift motion, causing her heart to skip a beat. Damn, he was probably right. She hoped he had enough self-control for the both of them because hers was starting to dissolve rapidly.

"What did I tell you about being arrogant?" she teased, slightly shivering at his deliberate touch on her bare shoulders.

"That you think I'm sexy when I tell it like it is?"

His silliness made her laugh out loud and she shook her head at him. "You live in a fantasy world, do you know that?"

William gently kissed her jaw line and upon reaching her ear, he whispered with a smile, "come there with me?"

Strangely enough, Linka felt she had entered that domain a long, long time ago.

Much later, they made their way inside the dark house hand-in-hand, careful not to disturb the others' peaceful slumber.

"You know," whispered William as they stopped in front of Linka's bedroom door. "I'm still not going to be able to sleep, but for very different reasons this time."

Linka silently agreed as he wrapped her in his arms, gently pressing her body against the closed door and stepping closer to her. She felt possessed by all kinds of strange emotions once again, her cheeks heating up at the all-too familiar look in his eyes. He was about to kiss her when she started giggling.

"What, babe?" he inquired softly, inches from her lips.

"I was just thinking about what Gi would say if she were to walk out of her room at this precise instant and see us like this."

William laughed a little, a mischievous look in his eyes. "She would probably faint from happiness or get her camera out. Maybe we should have some fun with her tomorrow…"

With a fresh wave of giggles, Linka shared, "I think we have put that poor girl through enough grief already." She let her hand run down the side of his face in a brief caress, surprising herself with the tenderness she felt for him.

"Well, Yankee, we should probably call it a night, what do you think?"

His answer was a slow, deep kiss that nearly robbed all the oxygen from her lungs. Her body was both tremendously alert and relaxed at the same time, and she returned his kisses with similar intensity. When they pulled away, William was smiling at her, lost in the green depths of her eyes. Linka had trusted him with such a fragile and undisclosed part of herself; he promised himself right there and then that he would do his best to take care of her, prove his worth as a boyfriend, and bring her happiness every day they were together. This, along with being a Planeteer of course, was to be his mission in life.

"I love you, Linka. Good night." William nearly laughed at the surprised expression on her lovely face. Instead, he placed a final, soft kiss on her parted lips before walking towards his room. Motionless, Linka stood in the middle of the now empty hallway, caught between a sense of ecstasy and one of wonder. William had been brave enough to disclose what both of them had struggled for so long to get out in the open. Not only that, he had respected Linka's request for time to deal with her emotions: he had neither expected nor wanted a response from her for the time being. He had openly given her a glimpse into the contents of his heart and soul without pressuring her to do the same. Linka was smiling as she absent-mindedly ran her fingertips over her lips. She was quite impressed at his perceptiveness and proud of the man he was becoming despite his troublesome past.

Entering her room in a dream-like state, Linka realized that it would not be long before she would finally admit to him the depth of her feelings. She did not know how, when, or where it would happen. Nevertheless, a day would certainly come when, looking into his eyes, her words would be colored by the same intense emotions that were consuming her heart. Looking up at the moon coming in through the window, Linka felt a new sense of peace settling over her. She thought of how her father had always equated the display of emotions with weakness, and for the very first time, she could not help but feel that, perhaps, he had been mistaken. She found love to be empowering, liberating, and wonderful.

Linka moved towards her window, her hands finding the window sill as she examined the night sky. "I am sorry, dad," she whispered with a soft sigh. "I truly appreciate all that you have taught me, but I cannot go through life in the same way you did. For the first time, I realize that it is ok to feel, to trust, to love. I hope that you will be proud of me no matter what."

The stars continued their sparkling dance in the heavens, undisturbed.

* * *

AN: There you have it! Thank you for being patient as I worked diligently on this chapter (which happens to be my favorite one).This is supposedly the last chapter in the story, but I might add a few more along the way (i.e. a glimpse into their very first date, perhaps?), if there is enough interest from the readers...what do you guys think? Let me know your thoughts.Ciao for now! 


	10. Author's Note

Hello! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Unfortunately, I won't be able to add to the story until spring time when school's out. There is no way I can do any creative writing in the midst of the craziness of Uni life (believe me, I Do want to, though!). Check back in April-ish for updates and/or possible new stories revolving around W/L (who else?).  
Take good care, everyone!  
Miss Mango :) 


	11. Rollercoaster of Love

I'm back, baby! I apologize for the long wait (writer's block sucks!). This chapter took a lot more work than I anticipated, but I loved creating it!  
This is especially dedicated to my pals, Lee and Sarah…you rock! Enjoy! 

PS. Did you guys know that the name Linka is actually Hungarian in origin? Could the producers of this show be more off? I guess I'm just bitter that they never made our favorite couple officially hook up…okay, enough ramblings and on with the story, hee hee…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet, its themes, characters, etc. If I did, Wheeler would technically be mine, wouldn't he? (_wink_)

Chapter 11 - Rollercoaster of Love

"Linka, you're so lucky!" Gi half-squealed, half-whined as she released a strand of Linka's hair from the curling iron she was holding. The result was a perfect blonde curl, which rested lightly on the Russian girl's shoulder.

Linka was concentrating on the layer of mascara she was applying to her eyelashes. She did not wear make-up often, opting for the natural look instead, but this was a special occasion: William had asked her out that evening. Linka had not clued in to the supposed importance of the event until Gi had informed her that this was technically their "first date". No matter how hard Linka tried, she could not erase the exuberant-bordering-on-nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. This being the first official date she had ever been on, she did not know what to expect, and an unsettling feeling was taunting her usually calm nerves.

"Do _you_ want to go out with William?" Linka asked with a sly smile and sideway glance, replacing the mascara brush inside its tube.

"No, not William _per se_," Gi rolled her eyes, finishing the last strand of Linka's hair. "Someone like him…you know, hunky, sweet, fun." Gi sighed dramatically and Linka smiled. The blonde girl's heart picked up its pace when the image of William materialized in her mind. Yes, he was all those things, but much more about him warmed her heart with a soft, perpetual glow. His charming boyish grin, for example, or the way his hand fit hers so perfectly, or his touch and the fire it ignited within her, or…

"So where is he taking you?" asked Gi, interrupting Linka's rather lovesick daydreams.

"He said it was a surprise. When I asked him what I should wear, he said to dress casual. What do you think of my outfit? Should I change into something else?"

Gi took a step back to critically examine her seemingly nervous friend. Linka was clad in a pair of denim capri pants that fit her like a second skin, hugging her every curve in the process; a pair of cute black sandals added a couple of inches to her stature, her legs appearing to go on forever as a result; a short aqua cardigan was paired with a lace-trimmed white camisole that reached her hips, accentuating her slim waistline. A few strands of her curled hair had been pinned back with a butterfly hairclip; soft make-up complemented her already striking features, causing her skin to glow.

"Linka, you look drop-dead gorgeous," Gi assured her with a broad smile. "He's going to be drooling over you all night…more than usual, that is!" Linka, caught between a giggle and a blush, brushed off Gi's comments with a wave of her hand.

"**GI, PHONE**!" came a loud voice from the hallway, Ma-ti's, interrupting the girls' conversation.

"That boy is getting more like your boyfriend everyday," was Gi's comment to Linka, winking before making her way out of the room.

_Her boyfriend!_ thought Linka once alone. William was her boyfriend. She was his girlfriend! All kinds of thoughts were inundating her senses, nearly making her dizzy. There was no rational way to think about the subject, no apparent way to remain sensible in the process. Taking in a deep breath to subside the wave of unusual giddiness coming over her, she picked up a tube of lip-gloss and swiftly ran it over her full lips.

A knock at the door resounded in the stillness of the late afternoon.

"Come in," called Linka absent-mindedly, placing the lip-gloss in her handbag. The knock came again and Linka looked in its direction, furrowing her brows together. She did not remember locking the door, but could not rely on her memory or senses when in such a strange state of mind. She walked the few steps to the door and pulled it open.

On the other side stood the protagonist of her flustered thoughts. A slow smile from him and Linka was falling, deep below the surface of her emotions.

"Hey, babe," voiced William cheerfully, eyes sparkling. He was dressed in a blue sweater atop an untucked, button-down-shirt with vertical blue stripes, matched with a pair of nice jeans and comfortable white sneakers. Linka continued to be astounded by the fact that William could be so sexy in such an effortless manner; perhaps, it was his confidence, or his nonchalance…

"You look beautiful," he added sincerely, leaning in closer to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. The feel of his lips on her skin and the intimate tone of his voice immediately sent her heart in a frenzy, disheveling her rationality in record time.

"Thank you," replied Linka in a low voice, her face heating up. She could not believe the kind of reaction he was able to evoke from her!

"I kinda like the fact that I can make you blush like that, babe. Interestingly, it doesn't take much."

She pouted a little at the amused look in his eyes and lightly smacked his arm for good measure.

"Okay, okay, I get it," said William with a chuckle. "Enough with the Russian street fighting moves already."

A laugh escaped Linka's lips. "Have you come to take me out on a date or simply to aggravate me, Yankee?"

"Both, apparently," beamed William, proudly. "But before I forget, these are for you." Hidden behind his back had been five exquisite roses, one red, one pink, one orange, one white, and one yellow, tied with a sateen ribbon, which he now offered to her with a smile.

"Oh, how beautiful!" exclaimed Linka, bringing the bouquet to her nose, the fragrance sweet and inviting. "You did not have to get me flowers, William," she added, both impressed and moved by his thoughtfulness.

"I wanted to. Besides, it's a good way to show you that I can be a gentleman."

"I never doubted that," Linka shook her head a little, her fingers caressing the velvet rose petals. All along, it had been her insecurity and preoccupations that had kept her and William apart. It had never been a question of doubting his integrity or his goodness of heart.

"You know, a real gentleman would tell me where we are going for our date," teased Linka.

"I guess I'm no gentleman, then," William shrugged in a secretive manner. "But nice try." They smiled at each other a little before he held out his hand and asked, "are you ready to go, darlin'?"

Linka nodded and slipped her hand in his, readier than she ever thought she could be.

"That's what I'm talking about!" was William's comment upon spotting the gravity-defying rollercoaster that stretched to the sky. Pulling excitedly on Linka's hand, he led her in that direction, watching as she took in the liveliness of the carnival around them. Bright lights were set against the soft hues of dusk, along with the sounds of bells, buzzers, music, screams, and laughter. The air smelled of cotton candy, hot dogs, popcorn, mini doughnuts, and all things delicious.

"Are you sure you want to go on that?" asked Linka with a teasing smile, following as William took place in line. "I think you are forgetting your first ride in the Geo Cruiser, da?"

"Ha-ha," William rolled his eyes, knowing that the rest of the group would never let him live down the fact that he had gotten sick on their very first mission. "Gi was piloting that day. Coincidence? I think not!"

Linka bit her lip to keep from laughing and shook her head at her American boyfriend.

"Man, that feels like centuries ago."

"Many things have changed since then," Linka reflected in agreement.

"And some things have remained exactly the same," added William, pulling her a little closer. "For example, you are as beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Such lines, William," Linka smiled a little, teasing in order to keep from blushing and becoming completely lost in his penetrating glance.

"It's not a line, Linka," he pouted in contrast, not realizing how adorable he seemed to an amused Linka. She moved to kiss his cheek in a comforting manner, her nearness playing havoc with William's senses. He held her in place to kiss her luscious mouth but noticed that the line had moved considerably, causing the people behind them to scrutinize the young couple with some annoyance.

"Remind me to kiss you later," said William with a grin, as he and Linka closed the gap in the line. "Not that I need to be reminded," he added, anticipating Linka's response. She, in turn, smiled good-humored, caught between the vivid memory of their previous kisses and the unnerving, yet exciting, anticipation of things to come.

After their third consecutive ride on the rollercoaster, William declared defeat. Next came the House of Mirrors, where they laughed at their distorted images, before heading over to the Haunted Mansion, where William complained about its "sissy" factor, since not even the younger children seemed to be at all spooked by it. As a joke and to cheer him up, Linka suggested they ride the Tunnel of Love. To her surprise, William grinned and pulled her towards the ride.

"I like the way you think, babe."

"William, I was kidding! Those rides are so…uhmm, how do I say it?"

"Cheesy? Tacky? Cliché?" suggested William, already offering her his other hand in order to help her into the swan-shaped boat.

"Da," nodded Linka, becoming uneasy under the ride operator's amused glance. Apparently, the ride did not often encounter such resistance.

"Come on, babe, it's no big deal. I promise I'll behave," came the reply, his charming smile winning her over. As if hypnotized, her defenses melted and she gave in to his request.

The swan glided gently over the narrow water canal, as soft violin music played in the background. The tunnel was decorated with red and pink hearts, accompanied by plump cherubs that hung freely from the ceiling.

"See, babe, it's not so bad," William reassured her, casually resting his arm over her shoulders. He let one of his fingers twist around a strand of her hair, admiring the way the curls framed her angelic face.

"Gi helped me with my hair," offered Linka as if he had asked, sensing his gaze on her and suddenly becoming self-conscious. She felt nervous, inadequate almost, perhaps due to the overly syrupy setting or the fact that they were alone, sitting so close to each other…

"I like it," remarked William, scanning her eyes before his gaze fell on her lips, both feeling and fighting the urge to kiss her intensely. He had not forgotten his promise to her about taking things slow and letting her adjust to passion, to love, to him. At the same time, he could not erase from his memory the taste of her lips, the warmth of her skin, the feel of her dangerous curves pressed against the length of his body…

William shook his head a little to regain a sense of the present; letting his imagination take over at such a time would not be wise, he reflected. Linka was sitting with her hands folded neatly in her lap, seemingly deep in thought as she scanned the path ahead. He opened his mouth to ask her something, but quickly closed it again. Perhaps silence was best at the moment, since he could not be sure of her reaction. A slight feeling of panic arose within him as strange thoughts swirled through his mind. What if Linka was bored? Worse yet, what if she really did not want to be there with him?

"So, what are your moves when you are out on a date with a girl?" asked Linka, breaking the silence and the negative flow of his thoughts.

"My moves? Babe, I don't have any moves."

"Really?"

"This ride is almost over and I haven't even tried to kiss you yet. If I had moves, don't you think I would have made one by now?"

Unsure of what to say next and displeased with herself for bringing up such a ludicrous topic, Linka opted for silence. _What is wrong with me?_ she asked herself, frustrated. _I just insulted him, on our first date, in the Tunnel of Love, of all places!_

"Linka," William turned her face to meet his, "what makes you think I'd put any moves on you, anyway? The reason I asked you out is because I can't think of anything I'd rather do than be with the one person I'm completely crazy about."

Linka blinked against the blue of his eyes and sighed a little. "I cannot believe I managed to ruin this."

"You didn't," came the reply with a shake of the head.

"Sometimes I envy your confidence, William. I wish I could be so composed and in control."

"How do you know I'm not just a really good actor?" challenged William. "Believe me, babe, your incredible beauty and brains really do a number on my confidence more often than I let show."

His words warmed her, calming the wild beating of her heart. How in the world was he able to both send her senses in a frenzy and extinguish her every worry and fear with a simple glance?

"Linka, it's just me, we've been friends for a long time, and you don't have to be anxious or nervous or worried about anything. We're in this together, babe, you and me."

She watched as his fingers intertwined with her own, his hold on her heart of a similar nature. As if in a dream, she felt herself moving closer to him, the need to kiss him becoming overwhelming, persistent as the beating of her heart. His light touch on her face was extinguishing all traces of herself and she became lost in everything he was. Their lips inches apart, Linka closed her eyes, anticipating the feel of his burning kisses and their lasting impact on the fabric of her soul.

"Ride's over, lovebirds!" came the unexpected interruption from the outside world. Annoyed beyond description, Linka opened her eyes and glared at the grinning ride operator, who continued to be amused with the couple.

"Great timing," grumbled William under his breath. How many more times was he going to be denied the pleasure of kissing Linka's perfect lips? Appealing to Patience, he got out of the boat and helped Linka do the same, winning him a brilliant smile from the Russian girl.

"Ohhh, can we get some of that?" Linka asked excitedly, stopping in her tracks and adoringly staring at something in the distance.

"Cotton candy"?" asked William, following her glance.

She nodded happily, her curls bouncing slightly with the movement.

"Pink or blue?"

As she considered this with a concentrated expression on her face, William had never thought her more adorable.

"Hmm, pink," she decided at last with a genuine smile, continuing to lower William's threshold for self-control.

"I didn't know you liked cotton candy so much, darlin'," shared William minutes later, watching as Linka eagerly opened the clear bag containing the fluffy pink substance.

"I only had it once before… when I was four, I think. My mother brought it home for me," she shared, offering him the first piece.

"Maybe later, thanks though. Well, now I know what to get you for your birthday." Fascinated with her abandon, the very real display of emotions Linka often wished to keep private, he watched as she ate pieces of her favorite treat. This, however, drew his attention to her mouth, newly igniting the underlying desire to kiss her. He knew full well that Linka would not be comfortable with such an intimate display of affection in such a public place, however, so he continued to walk alongside her, trying in vain to think of something other than kissing her.

"What do you want to do next?" asked Linka, absent-mindedly licking the sticky cotton candy off her fingertips, oblivious to the torturing effect her innocent actions were having on the young American.

"Having some sugar might not be a bad idea, after all," decided William, bringing Linka closer in one swift motion. Resisting the obsession of kissing her was proving to be futile.

Linka offered him the bag of cotton candy, unaware of his internal battle.

"There are better ways," was his seductive reply, as he neared his lips to hers.

Linka did not know whether to pull away or lean in; there were people everywhere around them, but William was so close and she was already moving instinctively to meet his every step. Again, her ability to reason was being betrayed by her yearning heart. Besides, it seemed as if William had already made the decision for her anyway…

The imminent kiss was once more halted, this time by two rambunctious children who ran into the couple at full speed, causing Linka to nearly lose her balance in the process. Dazed, she watched the children racing; an older child who was holding a yellow balloon was being chased by a younger, squealing child. Linka turned to William beside her and nearly laughed at the aggravated expression on his face.

"I guess cotton candy will have to do for now," was her sassy comment, newly offering him the bag.

The line for the Ferris wheel ride was lengthy and William's only consolation was that, at last, he and Linka would get some privacy. Night had fallen and the ride would provide a very romantic outlook on the rest of the carnival and its many lights. As fate would have it, though, when it was the couple's turn to get aboard, it was decided that the seats would all have to be filled because of the growing line-up.

The five seats of a pale blue car were filled by William and Linka, along with a woman and her two children.

"This is getting ridiculous, you know," William whispered in Linka's ear, just before the car stopped at the very top of the wheel to let more passengers on.

"What is?" asked Linka, watching as the woman pointed out various other attractions below for the children to see. The children, in turn, smiled excitedly, and one of them started humming a tune.

"The fact that I am this close to kissing you in front of this happy family," he continued in her ear.

"You cannot do that!" gasped Linka, slapping his leg and capturing the woman's attention in the process. William chuckled and said nothing, pleased that Linka's hand continued to linger on his leg.

"Either way, we will definitely have some privacy on our next stop."

"Where are we going?" asked a curious Linka, moving a little to look him in the eyes.

"Another surprise," was all William would disclose, admiring the gentle breeze playing in Linka's hair.

Unnoticed, the woman stole a glance at the attractive couple and smiled at the intense love reflected in their eyes.

"William, you are being very mysterious," commented a blindfolded Linka, holding on to his hand as they walked up a gentle hill, the rustle of leaves on trees audible over the fading carnival scene.

"You know I like to keep things interesting," mused William, looking back at the lovely girl. "We're almost there."

He had led Linka on top of a secluded hill overlooking the lights of the carnival below; in the sky above, a crescent moon accompanied by shining stars completed the idyllic picture. Technically, the place was off limits according to the "**No Trespassing**" sign posted on the metal fence at the bottom of the hill and the heavy chain William had melted off with his fire ring the previous day, when he had explored the area. Being a bit of a rebel by nature, something that his mother was forever worrying about, he shrugged it off and did not give much thought to the situation (although, he was glad Linka was blindfolded, as he was not entirely sure she would approve of his furtive actions). Their walk came to a halt and William spun around to inform Linka they had arrived, letting go of her hand and explaining to her that he had to set up a few things before he could take her blindfold off. She nodded, filling her lungs with a breath of fresh air, all the while wondering about William's surprise. The night so far had been filled with much amusement, and for the first time, Linka had experienced a sense of _belonging_, as if she were meant to share the experience with William alone. He had made her feel at ease, and even though it could be argued that he was not exactly a perfect gentleman, she both adored and envied the fact that he could be so open and vulnerable about his emotions and desires. His eyes were pools of truth and diving in was proving to be as thrilling as it was frightening at times.

William had worked quickly and was back by her side, feeling proud of himself for having thought up such a fantastic idea and …

One look at Linka and his thoughts became incoherent, like a radio station lacking clear reception. All he knew was that at that precise moment, with her hair oscillating in the summer breeze and the splendor of her face, Linka reminded him of Botticelli's _Venus_. In a speechless daze, he moved to wrap his arms around her, feeling her relax in his embrace. He was about to take off her blindfold, but as if possessed by an outer force, his hand decided to caress her cheek instead, before his fingers traced the contour of her lips. The desire he felt for her was suddenly overwhelming and uncontainable, taking on a life of its own, awakening his senses in the process. He placed gentle, unhurried kisses on her lips, paying careful attention to the corners of her mouth and her bottom lip, unsure of where his sense of calmness had surfaced from, since only minutes earlier he had wanted to simply ravish her pretty pout.

Linka breathlessly leaned into him, melting a little with each tender, teasing kiss. Rendered still by the unfamiliar feelings of desire taking over her entire being, she let William gradually deepen their contact until the kisses were no longer playful, but saturated with unprecedented passion. She felt his hands on her waist before they traveled to her hips, pressing her against him, her only response one of compliance. It was impossible to remain passive to his very skilled art of kissing and even though such a realization should have made her at least a bit anxious, Linka trusted William too much to let herself worry. His love for her was genuine and undeniable and she suddenly found immense comfort in that.

In fact, William was the one to slowly pull away, the accelerated rate of his breath matching her own. In no way did he want to move too fast and make his lady uncomfortable. As difficult as it was to put a physical distance between them when all he wanted to do was pull her closer, Linka simply meant too much to him to allow room for foolish mistakes.

"Despite what you might be thinking, that wasn't the surprise," said William, hugging her close to him and wondering how in the world it was possible that he was not merely dreaming. He saw her smile, a hint of pink on her cheeks, and gently turned her in his arms so that her back was resting against his chest. He removed her blindfold before wrapping his arms securely around her waist.

Linka blinked her eyes open, her breath nearly catching in her throat as she took in the surroundings. The lights of the carnival were vivid against the dark blanket of night, and she could make out the flashing ones of the Ferris wheel. Below, the rushing of waters from a stream lulled her senses, a sliver of moon reflected on the surface. William had placed a woven picnic basket on top of a blanket and soft candlelight illuminated the details.

"This is wonderful," she finally let out, her voice filled with wonder and emotion. She had never dreamed that anyone would ever go to such lengths to express his love for her, but it was suddenly as real as the man standing behind her, the warmth of his embrace breaking down the walls of her fortress.

"I thought you might like it," he smiled, now moving to take her hand, leading her to take a seat. She watched as he reached into the basket and took out a bottle of champagne (non-alcoholic, of course) before filling two tall flutes with the sparkling liquid.

"I had no idea you were so romantic," smiled Linka as he offered her a glass.

"I'm just full of surprises, I guess."

"Da, I am beginning to see that," replied Linka, unconsciously falling harder for him, each passing moment adding to theintensity of her feelings.

They consumed a delightful dinner - chicken, pasta salad, a veggie and cheese platter, Italian baguette, and fruit salad - before they curled up together to enjoy the view and the tranquility of the night.

"William, this evening has been perfect," shared Linka, leaning into him. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she covered his hands with her own.

"It's just about to get better," he replied, looking at a Tupperware container beside them and hinting that she should open it. Curiously, Linka picked it up and smiled in delight at the contents.

"Your famous cookies!"

William laughed and watched as she took a bite out of one, contentment animating her features. Oddly enough, he enjoyed baking and seemed to have a knack for it, forever delighting both Gi and Linka with his concoctions. By far, his triple chocolate and macadamia nut cookies were the most popular among the Planeteers.

"Instead of cotton candy for my birthday, can I get the recipe for these cookies?" Linka joked, offering him one out of the container.

"No can do, babe. I already told you it's a Sloane family recipe. My great-grandmother passed it on to my grandmother, who passed it on to my mom, who passed it on to me. The secrecy is like an additional ingredient."

Linka rolled her eyes with a pretend pout, mirroring his amused expression.

William winked at her and casually added, "don't worry, babe, it will all be revealed to you when you become a Sloane."

Linka nearly choked on the cookie she was enjoying. She could not have heard what she thought she had heard him say, right? Her cheeks were heating up, her heart hammering away in her ribcage at the implications of his sentence. Not _if_, the conditional conjunction that would have at least taken away some of the weight in the statement, but _when_, which implied a confidence in things to come. _When you become a Sloane…_

She jumped a little at the unexpected colorful explosions that suddenly burst in the sky above them.

"Cool, fireworks!" exclaimed William, seeming oblivious to her flustered reaction. He settled Linka back in his arms and they watched the spectacle in silence. As the impressive display lit up the dark sky, Linka's mind was caught in a strange net of daydreams mixed with critical thoughts. Ever since she had been a little girl, she had wanted to get married and raise a family, planning everything from her wedding dress to her ideal groom. As the years had passed, however, with life as hard as it had been in Russia, her mother's illness and death, and the loneliness growing up with her father, there had been little time for the fairytales that had once made her smile. Remnants had recently began to resurface after all these years, perhaps because her life was gradually stabilizing, her sense of family had been restored by the rest of the Planeteers and Gaia, and well, obviously William and her feelings for him. _Nevertheless, it was silly to think of marriage, wasn't it?_ she reminded herself. Neither of them had a _real_ job (_AN: ha-ha!_), a house, or even a car they could call their own. She somehow did not think that the Crystal Chamber would make an appropriate room for a newborn baby…

Shocked at the progression of her thoughts, Linka bit her lip and ordered her mind to keep off such outrageous subjects, all the while glad that William was not able to see her face.

"Babe, you're pretty quiet all of a sudden," interjected William, once the last of the fireworks had disappeared into smoke in the distance, his head resting on her shoulder so he could examine her profile. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she quickly replied, as if to reassure herself. "I was just… lost in thought. Can we stay a bit longer or do we have to go right away?"

"We can stay as long as you want, babe. I'm afraid that was all the surprise I was able to muster up for one evening."

Linka shook her head a little and affectionately kissed his cheek. "It was lovely, all of it." She could not make sense of the weakness she felt when they were this close, sharing such tender moments together. However, as William leaned in to kiss her lips, Linka decided that some things were better left unexplained.

* * *

The End? Maybe. Maybe not. Muahahhaha … 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet, its themes, characters, etc. Besides, I think my plots are way more interesting (dodges fists of fury from hardcore fans, lol!). 

AN: _Italics_ denote flashbacks.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Epilogue

Linka was slightly out of breath when she reached the doors of the small café, her jog giving way to a brisk walk once inside. She spotted her friend in a corner booth by the window, a white tea cup in hand. Linka adjusted her small purse on her shoulder and ran a hand through her hair, the new golden band on her finger catching glints of light.

Upon noticing her, Gi smiled and stood up to embrace the Russian girl.

"Gi, I am so sorry I am late!" exclaimed Linka, before the pair took their place opposite each other in the booth. "It was all William's fault."

Gi smiled, examining the blonde girl - woman, she should say - facing her, finding her changed. Her green eyes radiated serenity and sparkled with vitality, something that Gi did not remember witnessing before. Her cheeks were pink and lovely, giving her a healthy glow, and her lips seemed to be pursed in a perpetual dreamy smile. Linka appeared softer, her walk more graceful, each stride filled with purpose, and her happiness contagious. Married life agreed very well with her, decided Gi, filled with pride.

She winked at Linka and boldly stated, "then you're probably not _that_ sorry."

Linka blushed a scarlet color, causing Gi to laugh out loud. It had not been her intention to be late, reflected Linka in her own defense, replaying the events of that morning in her head. She had awakened with the sunlight peeking in through the blinds, a faint smile on her lips, comfortably resting in her husband's arms before reluctantly deciding to get up; the clock informed her she had less than one hour and a half before her breakfast appointment with Gi, and the drive was a lengthy one. She had lightly kissed a sleeping William, careful not to rouse him from his serene sleep and, after de-tangling herself from his tight embrace, she had headed for the shower, stifling a yawn. Their cozy two-bedroomcondo located in upstate New York already felt like home, she reflected with a small smile.Linka had almost finished washing her hair when her husband had decided to join her in the shower. At first, she had tried to tell him that Gi would not appreciate her being late, but William had been very good at convincing her, and well, here she was now, twenty-five minutes late, facing a rather amused Gi.

"I guess that's to be expected with newlyweds, _especially_ when it's you two. Do you remember our very first week as Planeteers, when I commented that you and William fought just like an old married couple? You didn't speak to me for two whole days after that!"

Linka laughed and shook her head a little. "I was so angry at you for proposing such a thing."

"And now here you are, Mrs. Sloane."

"Da," replied softly Linka, looking down at her left hand where a delicate wedding band rested on her finger below a beautiful engagement ring, its diamond refracting the light coming in through the window.

Exactly six months after their first date, on a stormy Tuesday night, William had proposed to a speechless and flustered Linka, who, upon looking adoringly at the man kneeling before her with such love in his eyes, had smiled widely and jumped on him with such zeal that they had both tumbled to the floor in a hug. The wedding would follow three months later in a breathtaking cathedral in Russia, where, in the presence of God, the other three Planeteers, William's parents and his best friend, along with Linka's extended family, they were joined as husband and wife.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," commented Gi as if she had dived into the depths of Linka's thoughts. "It's just too bad that your honeymoon had to be cut down by a week."

For their honeymoon, the couple had traveled west to Switzerland, where they had rented a cabin in the majestic Swiss Alps. They had originally planned to stay two weeks, but days before the wedding, William had been informed that he would be starting his new position as a police officer in New York a bit earlier than expected. Before they were even engaged to be married, William had surprised her and the others by announcing that his application had been accepted by the New York Police Department, with training starting up in the fall. He had not told anyone about his application process, mainly because he had feared rejection and had not wanted to alarm the others for no good reason. This was his dream, he said, and he felt that he could no longer add to the Planeteer mission. It was time to move on. Gaia, being surprised but not entirely shocked at his revelation, had nodded in agreement, filling with pride at the vision of her Fire Planeteer and the determination in his eyes.

Soon after, much like a chain reaction, the rest of the Planeteers had come forward with plans and goals of their own for the future. Linka thought of Kwame and his decision to return to Africa. His last update recounted of his political campaign; he was runningfor mayor in his hometown and hoping for a long, successful career in politics. Ma-Ti had been traveling all over the U.S. and was now settling on the West Coast. He had become involvedwith a non-profit organization helping individuals who were battling addictions and mental health problems. His people, especially, needed guidance and support, and Ma-Ti was undergoing and advanced counselling program in order to be better equipped to help them. They were the most proud of him, Gi had disclosed to him in a group email. She herself had found employment in the Central Park Zoo in New York as an on-staff zoologist, especially involved with the endangered animals program and their adjusting patterns. She spoke highly of a young veterinarian there, with Linka finally having the chance to tease_ her_ about her love life for a change.Weeks before the wedding, Gi had told her that they were just good friends, to which Linka had replied, "that is not what the zebra told me!". Gi had chased her around the house for a good ten minutes, whining about the abuse she had to endure from her _and_ her fiancé. As for Linka, she had decided to complete a graduate degree in biochemistry while working as a Teacher's Aid for an undergraduate biology class at the same University. It would not be easy to juggle a marriage, a demanding job, and even more demanding studies, but she felt up for the challenge.

"It was wonderful all the same," replied Linka, returning to the conversation, her smile saturated with daydreams and memories. She hoped that Gi would not ask too many questions about the secluded Swiss town because, in truth, she and William had never left the cabin. Perhaps skiing was losing its charm?

"It must have been a gorgeous place. So, were you…I mean…was that your first time, you know, _together_?"

At that instant, the waitress decided to show up and take their orders, the ill timing and Linka's flustered reaction causing Gi to laugh. Linka decided that whatever Gi was having was fine for her as well, and the waitress disappeared into the kitchen, definitely too perky for that time of morning, thought Linka.

"I'm sorry, Lin, that's too personal and probably none of my business," said Gi, surprising them both with her maturity (AN: ha-ha!).

"It was my first time with anyone," offered Linka with a small smile.

"Oh!" voiced Gi, eyes widening at the disclosure. "I mean, yeah, I kinda figured so… not that I mean to say that I thought you were a prude or anything like that because that's not it at all… no, that's not what I mean, either…"

Linka broke into a hearty laugh at the trouble Gi was having expressing herself. Throwing her hands up in frustration, Gi gave in to a laugh of her own.

"What I actually meant to say is good for you, that's pretty special, Linka. I hope that it was everything you wanted it to be." She reached for Linka's hand across the table and squeezed it.

"It was," nodded Linka with amystical love-filled look in her eyes, "And much more than that."

How to put into words the magic, the myriad of feelings, of their first night together as husband and wife? Or her sense of completeness as their souls and bodies had merged into one? Or the power of William's touch, the deep shade of blue his eyes acquired when they made love, and his abandon in her arms? It was easier to reach out and touch the moon than trying to explain such complex notions, such unparalleled feelings.

"I'm also proud of Will for respecting your decision," added Gi, taking a sip of her forgotten tea. Linka nodded a little. Her mind was inundated by a flashback, and she let it color her thoughts as she looked out the window to the outside world.

_"Babe, are you still upset at what Gi said?" asked William beside her on the porch swing, three months into their dating relationship, his profile illuminated by the soft yellow light above the door. The night was animated by a cool wind and Linka pulled her cardigan sweater closer to her body to keep warm. That morning, they had been involved in a particularly difficult mission (AN: see, they **do** work!) and by the time evening came around, William and Linka had decided to relax curled up in front of the TV, sharing a blanket and a few kisses before Gi and Ma-Ti, ever the inseparable duo, had strolled in, turned on the lights, and wrecked the romantic mood. They were very supportive, if at times a bit immature, about her relationship with William, but that evening, Linka felt annoyed by their antics, especially when Gi had made a slightly inappropriate comment, which elicited laughter from Ma-Ti and a blush from Linka._

_"She was kidding, you know how she is," went on William in an attempt to comfort her._

_"There is something I want to tell you," Linka said after a brief silence. She took in a small breath and examined her hands in her lap. "My plan is to…uhm, remain as I am until I am married."_

_William gave her a confused look beforepondering this over for a bit._

_"I don't think I follow you," he finally admitted._

_"What I am meaning," continued Linka,unsure of how to phrase such a delicate topic, "is that I am waiting to be married in order to be... uhm, intimate with someone."_

_She was sure he had understood her the second time around, bitingher lip in the silence that followed. Internal panic ensued as she wondered if her revelation had come too soon, too late, or too strongly. Perhaps he was disappointed, mused Linka, fidgeting with the bracelet Gi had made for her. Perhaps he was tired of waiting around for her, of her indecisiveness and incessant rules. She loved William, more than anything in the world, in fact, but she refused to compromise who she was as a person in the process. Aside from her Russian Orthodox religion and her conservative family upbringing, Linka knew thatit would just not feel right giving herself away to anyone but her husband. William, even though most likely not a virgin himself, could understand that, right?_

_"Okay, cool," said William at last, his tone so nonchalant that Linka's mouth opened in surprise._

_When he did not continue, she remarked, "is that all?"_

_He shrugged and turned his head to look at her. "Linka, this is your decision and what I think makes no difference. I'm for whatever makes you happy, babe."_

_The simplicity and sweetness of his reasoning made her smile despite herself. She crossed her arms over her chest and focused her attention on the barely visible horizon line in the distance._

_"You are not wishing I was... uhm, what is the word?"_

_"Easy?"_

_"Da," she nodded, cringing at the unceremonious word. "That is a very ugly term."_

_"Well, what it represents is not exactly of a lovely nature," observed William. "Anyway, babe, I happen to like the fact that you have morals and are not afraid to stand up for them. Someone very pretty and smart once told me it's an admirable thing."_

_Linka smiled as she remembered using the same words to describe William's sense of altruism and compassion._

_He placed a finger underneath her chin, bringing her closer with the movement, before speaking again. "Sweetheart, let me tell you, I think you are the definition of sexy and you do a very good job of driving me completely insane on many occasions, but above all that, I am madly in love with you. I still can't believe we're together sometimes. I've already proven to you that I can wait as long as it takes, and nothing has changed." He kissed her softly before smiling at her. _

_"I think I will keep you, Yankee," Linka teased, returning the smile and wrapping her arms around his neck in order to draw him closer._

"You know, Lin, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before," commented Gi as their breakfast was being placed in front of them. "And it's all because of my meddling!"

"In that case," smiled Linka, patting her hand across the table, "thank you very, _very_ much, Gi."

* * *

AN: It's a little sad to see this fic ending! Tears… Anyway, I am thinking of writing an Alternate Universe (AU) story next, as I do not particularly like the CP plot (or lack of), therefore I will just steal L/W, hee hee! Thank you to all those who read the story and those who reviewed. What did you think of the final chapter? I know, I know, I'm a total sap, but I love romantic stories! 


End file.
